Competition
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: It's a race against time as two miltary forces are fighting to take Africa. It's the Russian Southern Naval Force which Steele belongs to versus the German Panzer division which Balto is in. They are both fighting the cats to take Africa, but who will win; Steele or Balto? Dark! AU May get a little gory here and there. M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the UCM story. If you have read the UNDM, then you probably know that they never said anything to bad. In this one, it gets a lot worse with the language and gore. Hope you enjoyXD**

**_United Canine Military_**

In the city of Houston, Texas, the town is full of life. Unlike a world where one species rule, there are multiple species are up and about. But this world has a dark side as well. This world is torn by an old feud that has lasted for thousands of years. This world is torn between Cats and Dogs.

A black and white malamute is walking down the sidewalk when he sees a television in one of the windows. He twists around and sees that the show _Bolt_ is playing. He growls loudly. "Fucking bastard. Dogs and Cats hate each other and he marries one. He is such a little fucking traitor. Fuck you and your bitch of a wife Mittens."

He turns away from the television and keeps walking down the sidewalk. As he's walking he sees a wolf/dog hybrid leaning against a stop sign with a cigar in his mouth. The malamute approaches him and smacks the cigar to the ground. "Don't you fucking smoke around me ever again! Is that understood lobo?"

The hybrid looks at him and growls. "Do you need an education in our ranks? I am a first sergeant. You are a pathetic, glory fucking, piece of shit corporal that needs to be put in his place. Now since I am not on duty at the moment, I'll give you this warning and this warning only: Get the **FUCK** away from me before I rip out your throat!"

The corporal starts to chuckle. "Balto, you're only pissed at the fact that the Russian Southern Naval Force is going to dominate the German Panzer division."

Balto starts to laugh. "Nein, the German Panzer division will conquer Africa long before your Russian Naval Force even shows up. Now get out of here Steele before I whoop your ass in front of all these civilians."

Steele looks around and walks away from Balto.

Balto starts to laugh. "Like I would beat the shit out of him. The people would probably yell at me for beating up a girl."

He smiles and he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cigar.

He cuts the end off and starts to laugh. "It's been a long time, my little friend."

He pulls out a lighter and lights up the cigar. He smiles broadly and puts the end of the cigar into his mouth and starts smoking it. As he's smoking, he sees a limousine pull up in front of him. As he's staring, he sees Bolt get out, followed by Mittens, Rhino, and Penny.

Bolt sees him and turns his head towards Mittens. "Uh-oh. That soldier is probably a cat hater. We should probably go around."

Mittens laughs at Bolt. "What is he going to do? If he tries anything, you'll protect me and Rhino will help. Now let's go get some food."

She walks up to Balto and Balto smiles at her. "Good day ma'am. You should try the beef here. It's fantastic."

Mittens was taken aback by how he treated her. She thought he would be an asshole or he would try to convince Bolt that marrying a cat was dumb idea.

She looks at him and smiles. "I-I will try the beef then. Thank you Mr.?"

Balto smiles at her. "Balto. You must be Mittens. Well congratulations on your marriage. You let me know if-"

Suddenly, Mittens hugs him and starts screaming, "OH MY GOD! You're Balto! You're the one that saved the lives of 10,000 UCM troopers. Bolt has been talking about you constantly ever since you appeared on the news. Bolt, come over here. Come meet Balto."

Bolt runs over and grasps Balto's paw and starts shaking it. "It's an honor to meet you. I heard about what you have done for the UCM and I have to say, you are one hell of a soldier. What rank are you?"

Balto smiles at him. "I'm a first sergeant."

Bolt starts to chuckle. "And it is well deserved. Well, I have to feed everyone. I'll see you around then."

Balto nods his head. "You too."

He watches Bolt and his group head into the restaurant and disappear from view. He sighs and starts walking down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Bolt is driving back to his apartment he rented with his group. He met Balto, who Bolt enjoyed talking about, and he had been so kind to them that Bolt wanted to treat Balto to a little gathering.

Bolt looks at Mittens and kisses her on the cheek. "Honey, what do you think of Balto coming over for our little gathering?"

Mittens turns her head towards him and chuckles. "Maybe Balto is busy spending time with his family to even be concerned with our party."

Bolt nods his head. "You're right. But maybe we can invite him and his family over. He'll like that!"

Mittens sighs lightly. "Ok then. We will invite Balto over. If he can come over, he has to be on his best behavior. Understood?"

Bolt chuckles. "Yes ma'am."

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Bolt picked up his cell phone when he stopped suddenly.

He turns back to Mittens and frowns. "Shoot. I never got his number."

Mitten chuckles. "Just look in the phone book. No wait. He might not have a telephone. We can drive around until we find him, if you want to?"

Bolt smiles at her. "I want to. Let's go find him!"

Mittens nods her head. "Let's go then."

Balto was standing at the same corner he saw Bolt show up at. He looked at his watch; the time read 8:00 pm. He lowered his arm and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. He pulled out his combat knife and cut the end off like he always does. He puts away his knife and then pulls out his lighter. He tries to ignite the damn thing, but comes to the conclusion that the lighter is out of fuel.

He looks up and says, "Fuck."

Balto tilts his head back down and stares off into the darkness. He is listening to all the sounds in the distance; cars screeching to a halt on wet asphalt, doors being slammed shut, a woman telling her husband to go to hell, a man calling his wife a slut, an ambulance driving off to some injured person, and others he does not concern himself with. As he is standing there, a limousine pulls up in front of him again. He watches Bolt get out and he approaches Balto.

Bolt smiles awkwardly. "Oh uh…do you want to, you know, come to a little gathering with us? You don't have to, but we would love it if you did. And you can bring your family if you want to."

Balto smiles at him. "I would love to come over. When is it?"

Bolt chuckles. "Get in. It starts in a couple of hours."

Balto nods his head and he gets into the limousine and they head off towards Bolt's apartment.

Bolt is praying that Balto does not start cursing around Penny and Penny's mom. He also invited some other people as well so that it's not so awkward.

Bolt then hears Penny ask Balto, "So what do you do in your spare time?"

Bolt turns and sees Balto smile at her. "I just walk around town. Nothing to exciting."

Bolt sees that everyone is in tuxedos or dresses except Balto; he is in his officer's uniform.

Penny asks Balto, "So where is your family? Don't you live here?"

Balto chuckles slightly. "I wish I lived here. I live in a small town called Nome and it's in Alaska. My family is there too."

Penny smiles at him. "That is so neat. So how long are you staying here, Balto?"

Balto's smile is replaced with a sad look. "This is my last day here. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Penny's mom heads over with a look of concern on her face. "Tomorrow?! Where are you heading off to?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I'm heading back to Germany. I will be gone for about three years."

Penny's mom's jaw drops. "Three…three…three…three years?! That is an awful long time. Are you married or have a girlfriend."

Balto smiles at her. "I have a wife. Her name is Jenna and she is in Alaska."

Penny's mom frowns. "Doesn't she miss you? She is probably worried sick about you and you won't see her for three years."

Balto starts to cry. "Jenna is in a…a…a coma. She has been for about a year now. I will miss her always."

The conversation ends with both Penny and her mom crying. Balto walks out of Bolt's apartment and stands on the corner for about thirty seconds before heading off towards the military base near Houston.

Bolt runs down the stairs and sees that Balto is nowhere to be found. Giving up, he heads back up towards his apartment again.

**A/N:They never leave him alone, do they? He's leaving for three years and they have to make him cry and become stressed out. Really! Anyway, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

In the military base near Houston, two groups were having a huge brawl. The two groups were infantrymen part of the Russian Navy and the German Panzer division. They had a history of hating each other and this time was no exception.

Steele and the rest of the Russian Navy were fighting the German Panzer division full force. Steele is bashing dogs in their face, kicking them in their stomach, or throwing them into other soldiers. They had been fighting for about two hours and so far, the only noises that can be heard are bones cracking and paws smashing into bodies.

Balto is watching the whole brawl and is getting annoyed. He knew about the rivalry between the two groups and so far, they had never fought for so long. He also knew how this whole fight started. A Russian called a German soldier a little bitch and the soldier threw a punch at him. Before they knew it, the whole room exploded into a huge fight. Balto was watching the whole thing from the stage. As he stared, he saw the base commander enter the room. The base commander stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Balto swears that his jaw nearly hit the floor.

The base commander makes his way to the stage and grabs Balto's shoulder. "Sergeant, break this fight up now!"

Balto nods his head. "Yes sir!"

He walks off the stage and starts breaking up the fight one dog at a time. As he is moving through the crowd of fighting soldiers, he feels a sharp pain in his side. He keeps going and finally, he gets to the middle of the crowd and pulls out his pistol. Without even hesitating, he pulls the trigger twice. At the sound of the first gunshot, everyone slowed down, but kept fighting. The second one was the one that broke it up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Balto.

Balto smiles at them. "Good. Now that I have your attention; we are preparing for the invasion of the cat dominated continent of Africa. Our allies of the Reptilian Brotherhood will be lending us weapons and vehicles to wipe out any resistance. The Russian Navy will be bombarding the Eastern African Coast while the German Panzer division will head through the Middle East into Africa. Steele, you and the Russian Naval Forces can leave now."

The Russian Naval Force leaves, not before Steele gives him the '_up yours'_ sign. Balto just shakes his head and looks back at the German Panzer division.

He smiles at them. "Well fuck them. Ok boys, here are the actual plans: We are going to be the first ones to conquer Africa. Instead of us doing safety measures like we always do, we are just going to run over any resistance that we come across. We shall show them the true meaning of terror."

The soldiers in the room start to cheer and shout, but stop when they see that Balto's side is bleeding.

One of the soldiers approaches Balto. "Sir, you are bleeding from your side."

Balto chuckles, but looks down where he felt the sharp pain. He sees that in one area of his abdomen is turning crimson.

The soldier that approached him turned to his fellow comrades and yelled, "Holen Sie einen Doktor hierhin!"

A soldier gets up and sprints away to go find a doctor.

Three days later, Balto and the German Panzer division are flying to Germany to begin their invasion on Africa. Steele and the Russian Southern Naval Force are sailing to the coast of Africa to begin the bombardment.

As Balto was flying over the Atlantic, he looks around the plane and sees all the soldiers are either asleep, reading a book, or are talking to one another. Balto decides he will relax and sleep so he can be prepared for the landing.

**A/N: I wanted this story to be as perfect as possible so I added some German in here. What he yelled was basically 'Get a doctor' incase you don't know German. I will also try to add some Russian in here as well. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Balto is walking through the German military base in Berlin. A German soldier was leading him to the factory part of the base to show off the new tanks that will be assaulting Africa. As they enter the factory, Balto lights a cigar and puts it in his mouth before looking up. His jaw drops and the cigar falls to the floor.

Balto doesn't even notice and walks forward to get a closer look at the tanks. "My…My…My god. You guys have created some bad ass tanks. What are they called?"

The soldier smiles at him. "Each tank belongs to a different class. We have Panthers, Panzers, Tigers, King Tigers, StuGs, StuHs, and Ostwind Flakpanzers. Shall we look around?"

Balto nods his head and lights up another cigar. The soldier takes him to a tank with a sign that says 'König Tiger'.

Balto smiles at the sight of the huge tank. "King Tiger Model Three. The damn thing looks like it could take out a whole army of fucking tanks by itself."

The tank was huge. Even the word huge was an understatement. The tank weighed about sixty nine tons and had three machine gun turrets on it. It had an eighty eight mm gun and its front and side armor is nearly impenetrable. The King Tiger Balto was looking at was like the WWII variant except it had an armor design like the US Abrams Tank.

Balto starts to laugh. "I can't wait to see the rest."

The soldier frowns. "Unfortunately sir, not all of our tanks are finished yet. The Tiger Model Three looks like the King Tiger Model Three except smaller. The Panther Tank is done, but the StuGs and StuHs are not finished yet. The Panzers are all complete and we are still mass producing them. Let's look at the Panther Model Five Heavy Tank."

Balto smiles. Let's go then."

Balto has seen all of the finished tanks and all of them made him excited. Balto's favorite tank was the King Tiger, but it would not be combat ready until later.

Balto looks at the soldier that was leading him around the base and smiles at him. "Corporal, thank you for showing me everything in the factory. I can't wait to see them in action against the cats. They won't know what hit them."

The soldier smiles. "You're welcome sir. It was my pleasure. I can't wait to fight by your side in this krieg, sir."

Balto shakes his paw and walks away from him. Balto knew that when the tanks were deployed in battle in Africa, the cats would truly know what them meaning of terror would be.

Somewhere in Australia, two humans were walking when one of them stopped.

The other one turns around and frowns. "Why are you stopping, Sam?"

Sam looks at his friend and asks, "Dave, I've been wondering; why do the dogs wear only bullet-proof vests, but they don't wear pants? They will wear tuxedos full out, but with military gear, they only wear the shirt part of the uniform. Why not just be completely naked or wear the whole thing?"

Dave starts to laugh at Sam. "Sam, they wear only the bullet-proof vests because if they didn't wear anything at all, they would be mowed down by bullets. They don't wear pants because it holds their tails in place and the army dogs don't like that. They like their tails to have freedom, not stuck in one position. Now do you understand?"

Sam frowns at him. "No, not really."

Dave frowns again. "How can I explain this? Ok, they like their tails not to be cooped up, but free. They also don't wear pants because it causes them great irritation. And dogs don't like irritation. There, that is all you get. Happy?"

Sam grins. "I guess so. I sort of don't understand, but whatever."

They then continue walking until they disappear from view.

**A/N: The tanks are named after actual tanks used during WWII. I'm just changing them up a bit. The weight of King Tiger 3 is the actual weight of King Tiger or Tiger 2. And I decided to add the last part to help answer some questions. They aren't major characters in the story though. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story has a little bit of gore and some fighting. It's quick, but most fights are quick against... I'll let you guys read and find out about that later. Have funXD**

_Chapter 5_

In the Pacific Ocean, the Russian Naval Force was making its way to Vietnam. They had to make three stops so they can refuel and resupply their ammunition and food. Last thing they need is to starve to death on the way there. The dead do not make great infantrymen in war.

As Steele was on the starboard side of the ship UCS Moscow, he watched the dark shadows flowing through the water. He knew what those were; attack submarines. The submarines were defending the battleships so that the cats didn't sink any of them with their own fleet. Steele then remembered that the cats were going to send their main naval force to stop and/or delay the dogs Russian Fleet as long as possible. He also knew that the cats' best ships could not even come **close** to the dogs' worst ones. The dogs' battleships had bigger guns, were longer, more firepower, more sailors, and more ammunition. The aircraft carriers were longer than the cats' aircraft carrier as well. The cats' aircraft carrier carried fifteen jets and the ship was the size of a ferry. The dogs' carrier carried fifty jets and was four times the size of the cats' carrier. Steele looks to his left and sees about twenty aircraft carriers that were being protected by forty battleships and forty submarines. Steele smiles and one of the Russian Naval Force sailors approaches him.

The sailor looks at Steele and says, "Sir, what do we do if the bloody cats ambush us?"

Steele turns his head and laughs at him. "Listen here pussy. The cats cannot do shit against us. All their firepower that they have is useless against our might."

The sailor nods his head and frowns. "Sir, what would happen if the German Panzer Division conquers Africa first?"

Steele twists around and smashes his paw into the sailor's face. The sailor hits the deck hard and tilts his head up towards Steele.

Steele glares at the sailor. "That will never happen! Balto and his wimpy ass forces will not beat me. I want to take Africa so Jenna will be mine."

The sailor puts his paw to his snout and gently feels it. "Well, my snout isn't broken. I don't like talking to you. You're a jerk."

The sailor gets up off of the deck and heads off towards the lower deck. Steele turns back towards the water and frowns. '_You will not beat me lobo. Even if it means me killing you.'_ He turns around and walks to the bridge of the battleship.

Balto was sitting on the armor over the right tread of the Panther Model Five heavy tank. The German Panzer Division is moving through Iraq and, so far, no resistance. The tank had no problem with running over the citizens of Iraq. They were all cats anyways. The tank had run over so many cats that all the dogs up front had either blocked out the noise or have started laughing about it. They would say things like "There goes another one" or "Reverse, the fucker might have lived" or even "The only good cat is a dead fucking cat. Keep rolling them over". As the tank was rolling, they heard the familiar bone crushing sound of the tank's treads crushing a cat.

Balto shakes his head and stands up. He grabs his radio and says, "Grind them into paint!"

He watched as two tanks pulled on either side of the Panther he was riding on and started crushing the civilians as well. What made this worse for the soldiers on the Panther was that instead of just hearing it, they were also watching the cats getting crushed. Balto stares at the recent cat victim and he watches the cat's head become flat and blood and brains flow out of his head. The sight made him sick so he had to look away before he vomited.

Balto turns away from the front of the tank and looked towards the back. That was even worse because he saw all the crushed cats and he would rather look at the cats getting crushed then the cats already crushed. He made his way to the front of the tank and sat down. He is about to start talking when a cat with a rifle jumps out. The cat never had the chance to fire as he was crushed by one of the tanks.

Balto turns to a corporal and laughs. "He should of stayed home today."

The corporal smiles. "The _ficher _never had a chance."

Balto turns back towards the front and smiles. "Today is going to be a good day."

When the German Panzer Division left Iraq and entered Iran, a change occurred. In Iraq, no resistance was encountered. When they entered Iran, every four feet was met with extreme difficulty. The soldiers who had been riding on the tanks were forced to walk or man the turrets. Most of the men decided to walk so they weren't such a huge target.

Balto is walking right next to the Panther tank when he saw three cats in a two story house. He saw one of them was armed with a bazooka. The cat fired the bazooka and Balto watches the projectile fly into of the front of the tank. Balto jumps away so he isn't caught in the explosion, but he hears something bounce off of something hard. He gets off the ground and looks up. He sees the projectile falling back to the ground.

He looks at the tank and smiles. "Bad ass indeed."

The Panther aimed its gun towards the house and fired. The room where the cats were exploded in a ball of flames and Balto saw some body parts fly out the window. Three more cats appeared in the middle of the road and Balto hopped on the side of the Panther.

He grabs the machine gun turret that no one wanted to use and started firing. He watches blood fly off the cats and they fell to the ground and remained motionless.

Balto was not so trusting and he looked at the tank driver. "Forward. We need to get out of here and into the Reptilian Brotherhood's Saudi Arabia."

The driver nods his head. "Ja sir."

The Panther drives on, with the rest of the tanks behind it and they crush the dead cats. Balto gets off the turret and sits on the side of the Panther again. The name of the tanks was funny to him because it was ironic; they hated the cats so much and yet they were using Panthers, Tigers, King Tigers, Leopards, and the Puma armored car. It didn't get any more ironic than that.

Balto finally made it to Saudi Arabia. He doesn't really understand why the commander sent him through Iran to Saudi Arabia. There is a quicker line into Africa than that. But the commander wanted to liberate all the cat controlled countries first. Balto thought it would be so much easier to smash through Pakistan then slowly go through Iraq, Iran, resupply in Saudi Arabia, go through Afghanistan, and then smash through Pakistan to then smash through the African countries as well. That was fucking retarded. Then again, nothing is ever simple. They probably have some bullshit excuse on why they are conquering every country on the way to Africa.

When the German Panzer Division stopped at the resupply station in Saudi Arabia, the Reptilian Brotherhood gave them more tanks and infantry to use in capturing Africa. Balto never thought he would fight side by side with snakes, lizards, and crocodilians. At least they didn't try to eat the dogs. Balto prayed that the Reptilian Brotherhood didn't betray them and start slaughtering them. That would be horrible. Balto watched the reptilians load the boxes and refuel the vehicles. The boxes were even unloaded and inside the boxes was ammunition or food.

Balto turns his head to a snake and asks, "How do you shoot a gun? You have no arms or hands."

The snake chuckles at him. "Not all wars are fought with guns. My snake brethren use poison and knives to kill our enemies. We are stealthy and do not make loud noises when we slaughter our targets."

Balto nods his head and frowns. "Remind me not to piss you off."

The snake turns around and slithers away.

Three hours later, the German Panzer Division is making its way to Afghanistan to crush any resistance there and then to Pakistan. They were going to have a long journey ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The Russian Naval Force has just arrived at their first stop; Vietnam. The crew was going to have a quick vacation and then they would head to India and then hit the other side of India. So basically, they would be stopped in India twice.

As Steele was walking around the dock, he saw pandas and monkeys. He even saw a dog here and there, but that was about it.

He approached a panda bear and laughed. "Hey tubby. Don't eat all of our food before you put it on, okay?"

The panda turned towards him and smiles. "Okay. I willa notta eatta yourra foodda."

Steele breaks down laughing and yells out, "Он не может говорить прямо."

The panda looks down out of embarrassment and runs off crying.

One of the sailors saw the whole thing and walks right up to Steele. "Ты гребаный мудак!"

Steele turns towards the sailor and yells out, "Well fuck you too! Besides, the pandas and monkeys are inferior to us dogs. If it weren't for us, they wouldn't be able to talk and walk upright. They are only around because of us."

The sailor smacks him across the face and the sailor yells, "And if it weren't for the humans, we wouldn't be able to walk and talk. So next time, check your mouth before you start to run it."

The sailor walks away from a shocked Steele. Steele yells out, "Ну хуй тоже!"

Steele starts to head towards town so he can find some place to eat.

Three hours later, he heads back towards the ship and walks up the ramp. He is on the upper deck and walks to the starboard side so he doesn't have to look at the Vietnamese people.

He starts to think, '_We are better than the fucking humans! They didn't create us, we created them! If it weren't for us dogs, there would be no humans on this fucking planet. Fuck them all!_'

The sailors who saw him swear up and down that Steele is going mad. They told each other to be on the lookout for 'Сумашедше одно'.

**A/N: If you don't know Russian, Steele said 'He doesn't speak correctly' basically. The sailor called him a fucking asshole. Steele then said well fuck you too. If you think about it, you can kind of guess what the sailors are going to be calling him. Kind of a short chapter, but exciting. R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The German Panzer Division was making its way through Afghanistan. So far, no resistance. They were doing the same thing as always; running over cats.

Balto sat on the Panther tank and was watching the whole view. All of the cats started to run away in fear as the dogs came rolling through. Balto looked down at his bullet-proof vest. It was desert camouflaged and had some grenades hanging from it. He chuckles and pulls out a cigar from one of the pockets and lights it. He puts it in his mouth, but then some fucking cat shot and hit the cigar, splitting it in half.

Balto looks at the cat and growls. "You motherfucker! You owe me another cigar!"

He stands up and mounts the machinegun. He aims it and mows down the cat with a barrage of bullets. Even when the cat fell to the earth, he kept firing to vent off some anger. When he was done, he got off the turret and went back to his spot and sat down again. He pulled out another cigar and lit it. He began smoking this one while holding out a pistol so he can shoot any cat who decided to take a shot at him.

Three hours later, they arrive in Pakistan and Balto is pissed off at the fact that the cats are trying to resist an invasion of tanks with rifles.

Balto growls loudly and yells, "What the fuck is a rifle going to do against a fucking tank? That's like bringing a butter knife to a sword fight. You sure as hell won't win. Fucking retarded cats."

The soldiers start to laugh. Balto looks around and he too breaks down laughing. As they were sitting there, they saw a turtle walk across the road. The turtle looks at them and shouts out, "Do you know where Jerusalem is?"

Balto smiles at him. "Follow the tank tracks and you will eventually find it."

The turtle nods his head. "Thank you!"

Balto yells back, "Bitte."

The turtle walks away and disappears from view.

Balto turns back to the soldiers and chuckles. "I wonder if he realizes he is going the wrong way."

The soldiers break down laughing, but Balto ignores them and keeps thinking of what will happen when they reach Africa.

As they are getting closer and closer to Africa, Balto can almost taste victory. He starts to smile and chuckle until they come across the Nile River. They see the Reptilian Brotherhood has control over it. They keep driving until they find a bridge to get across into Africa. Balto also sees that there is a huge battle between the cats and the Reptilian Brotherhood.

Balto smiles at the soldiers on the Panther. "Shall we crush the cats with our treads? Or do we just watch?"

The soldiers all yell out, "Let's fucking kill them all!"

Balto nods his head and grabs his radio. "Forward. Let the cats know what defeat taste like."

The tanks drive onto the bridge and the reptiles make room for them to cross. The cats call for their tanks, but decide not to and they retreat. Balto grabs his MP 56 and unleashes a spray of bullets at the cats. He watches some of the cats get shot in the head and some of their head exploding while the other were getting shot in the back. The cats run as fast as they can to get away from the German Panzer Division so they don't end up like thier fallen German Panzer Division has completed the first step of their mission; enter Africa.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Bolt and Mittens are watching the News. "And in today's News, the German Panzer Division has been crushing all resistance they have come across. I say that both metaphorically and literally. Tom, what do have for us?"

They see Tom in the middle of the road. "Thank you Jack. If you look behind me, you can see the carcasses of fallen cat soldiers and citizens alike as they were run over by tanks. They never stood a chance as the German Panzer Division grinded them into dust. I only hope that the cats surrender or they will have more extreme losses in the future. Back to you Jack."

Mittens grabs the remote and turns the television off.

Bolt looks at her and kisses her cheek. "What's wrong babe?"

Mittens turns her head and looks at Bolt and frowns at him. "Of course you don't see anything wrong with what your favorite hero is doing. He is crushing cats and not caring about it. Why don't you see the problem with that?"

Bolt frowns at her. "Mittens, it's a war. In war, there are always casualties on both sides. I know Balto and the GPD are being a little extreme, but if you remember, the cats were extreme as well. Remember when they launched the chemical missiles at Canada. That was horrible as dogs and other animals were melting because of the chemical that was in the missile. You can't say that he is extreme when the cats are ten times worse."

Mittens looks at Bolt and glares. "So what, are you saying that I'm ten times worse than any dog then? Are you saying that I'm a bitch and that I should be killed off because I'm a fucking cat? You know what, I am pissed at you! I am going to take a walk around town and calm down so that I don't tear your throat out!"

She gets up and leaves the house.

Bolt looks up frowns again. "Fuck! What have I got myself into now?"

He decides to get in his car to go find his wife.

**A/N: I agree with Bolt on this one. Mittens seems to be having a meltdown. Perhaps she should smoke as wellXD The GPD have finally made it into Africa. Where is the Russian Naval Force? Did they get lost? Anyway R&R Stupid turtle**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The Russian Naval Force is about to arrive at the Indian coast when Steele sees the Cat's Navy arrive. Steele is about to yell out when the cats start firing. The UCS Moscow is hit three times. Steele is running to get into cover when a sailor in front of him disappears in a ball of fire. Steele falls back and sees body parts flying everywhere. He tries to get up, but two more explosions hit the ship and he hears the screams of dying sailors as they are either burning alive or are falling to the violent and hungry water below. Steele hears the guns of the other battleships fire and he turns his head to watch two of the Cat's battleships explode in ball of fire. The rest of the feline ships retreat because there were only four of them. Steele just watches the feline ships sink into the water until they disappear from view forever.

When the Russian Navy arrives in India, orders were given to repair the UCS Moscow. Steele hears that the repairs will delay the bombardment and that they were going to help the German Panzer Division take Africa.

Steele approaches the Sea Admiral and the Captain and growls. "We are going to commence with the plan as before. We will take Africa and the German Panzer Division will watch. I don't want that fucking lobo to win and throw it in my face. Understood?"

The Sea Admiral frowns at him. "Listen here fucker. Next time you give me an order again, I will have you thrown off of my ship and will leave you in the hands of fate. Whether you live or not will be decided by her; not me. Now get the fuck away from me, before I break my promise and just kill you now."

Steele laughs at him. "You can't do shit to me. We will capture Africa long before that piece of shit _Bingo _does. Even if I have to capture it myself."

Steele twists around and walks away.

The Sea Admiral turns to the captain. "I hate that fucker. Why did I even let him transfer from the Polish Northern Navy? He pisses me off so much that I want to put a bullet in his head."

The captain nods his head. "Sir, I wouldn't kill him. I hate fucking lines. Why would I stand in line for him?"

The Sea Admiral and the captain start to laugh.

Steele was walking through the town and he sees elephants, donkeys, and some more monkeys. He keeps walking when a donkey stops him.

The donkey smiles at him. "Hello, I'm from Oklahoma and I am currently trying to find a place where I can gather up an expedition into the jungle. Do you know where I can find one?"

Steele smiles at him. "You should be able to find some around town somewhere. Hey, why the long face?"

That did it. Steele unexpectedly pissed off the donkey so badly that the he smacked Steele upside the head, knocking him out.

The donkey glares at Steele's unconscious form. "Because of assholes like you."

He then walks away and leaves an unconscious Steele on the sidewalk behind him.

Twelve hours later, Steele wakes up and his vision is blurry. '_Where am I?'_ He gets up and rubs his head. He winces as his paw passes over where the donkey had smacked him. He shakes his head and walks towards the ships. Two minutes later, and he arrives at the dock. He sees the UCS Moscow and what state she is in. Two holes are blown on the port side of the hull and one on the starboard side.

Steele chuckles to himself. "That ship sucked anyways. I wonder what would happen if I took the Lincoln to Africa alone and captured it myself."

He knew that the crew of the Lincoln was on board, but were fast asleep. He snuck onto the ship and made his way to the bridge. The ship was going to be on a routine surveillance mission, so they would not notice much if the ship was gone. They would probably assume it left early and would not send a ship after the Lincoln.

Steele made his way to the bridge and saw that the captain wasn't there. He remembered that the captain was at a party with the Sea Admiral. Steele looked around and found the switches that controlled the anchor and he flipped them up. The sound of the anchor rising was loud, but the ship would be gone before anyone arrived at the dock anyway. When the anchor finished rising, he started to captain the ship. The Lincoln sailed away from India and it would make its long voyage to Africa to begin its mission; the bombardment of the African coast.

**A/N: I'll try to bring in Charlie and the others around chapter 12. Should I make them join the German Panzer Division or the Russian Naval Force? Anyway, Steele has gone mad! And what about the GPD? Is their sergeant going mad as well? I hope not! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

The German Panzer Division is making their way through Egypt and they're chasing the cats along the way. The cats were retreating and the GPD were giving chase to them so they can liberate Egypt.

Balto called off the chase and turned to look at his comrades. "Gentlemen, why do we need to liberate every country when we can just take their capital and wait for them to come to us? We can destroy them and liberate Africa once and for all."

The soldiers cheered in excitement. It would be a final end to the African Campaign.

The GPD is driving through Nigeria when they see a large cat army ahead of them.

Balto stops the tanks and turns to the infantrymen again. "Okay, here is the plan: I will take the main part of our army and we will distract the cats while the rest of you will try to flank them. Understood?"

The soldiers yell out, "Yes sir!"

Balto jumped on the Panther tank and took off his combat armor that covered his bullet-proof vest. The soldiers stared in awe at what their first sergeant was doing; he had removed all the armor that protected his arms and neck. The only protection he had was his vest and his dog tags were hanging outside the vest. He reached into his armor's front pocket and pulled out some sunglasses. He placed them on his head and his eyes disappeared from view. He reached into the other pocket on his armor and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. He lit the cigar and started to smoke it.

He then grabs his radio and says calmly, "Comrades, today I am going to fight like this is my last day fighting with you guys. So I only ask you one thing and one thing only: I want you to keep on fighting even when I die and kill every cat in the name of the UCM. So, who is with me?"

All the soldiers smile at him. "We are all with you sergeant."

Balto smiles at them. "Donke. Now let's go get them."

He sits down and they move out to attack the cat's Nigerian army.

The two forces smashed into each other full force. No side was going to win unscathed. The cats were using assault rifles and shotguns while their tanks were poorly designed. The shells they fired could not even dent the armor on the poorly armored Puma armored car. The shells they fired were more of anti-infantry then anti-tank. The dogs were using assault rifles, shotguns, bazookas, flamethrowers, and grenades. Their tanks were designed to destroy everything in their path. They were even armed with machinegun turrets so they didn't waste the anti-tank shells on the infantry.

Balto was using the Panther tank as cover so he wasn't a huge target. He kept firing his MP-56 assault rifle when he heard the sound of an anti-infantry round from the cat's Man Hunter assault tank. He turned to see that the tank was aiming at him. He stood up and walked towards it and he opened his vest to reveal his whole abdomen. He stood there, and as he got closer to the tank, pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it under the tank. He stopped outside the blast range of the grenade and waited. After five seconds, the tank was caught in a deafening explosion and Balto was knocked backwards onto his back from the explosion. He lays there for about two minutes before feeling his abdomen. He felt all over and lifted his paw and saw…nothing.

He sighs in relief. "Thank God!"

He gets up and walks back towards the tank when he hears a machinegun turret firing. He starts to run until something slams into his back and he fell to the ground face first. He looks up and sees the Panther tank driving towards him. He smiles, but that soon disappears as he realizes that the tank driver hasn't seen him yet. He tries to get up, but the machinegun turret starts to fire again. He lies back down and looks ahead of him. He sees that there is no escape from his demise. He rolls over and closes his eyes. He knows that he will never see Jenna again.

The Panther rolled forward until the damaged Man Hunter was close enough so that it could destroy the vehicle and defend the dog infantry the assault tank was shooting at. It stopped and fired its main gun. The Man Hunter exploded in a ball of flames and shrapnel and it was turned into a burning wreck.

Meanwhile, in the Indian Ocean, Steele was ordering the sailors to skip their third stop and head straight for Africa. He knew that the cat's navy would try to stop him. He wouldn't let them because they were waiting for the Russian Southern Navy near India. He was going nowhere near India. He was going to end up near Madagascar and would bombard Africa from around the small island.

Steele smiles as he watched the ocean from the starboard side. '_Everything is going to be alright. The cats won't even know what hit them.'_

__**A/N: What has happened to Balto? Wait til chapter 10 to find out! Now what branch of the military should I make Charlie, Kaltag, Nikki, and Star apart of? I have no idea at the moment. R&R  
P.S. Hopefully, someone can name a branch of military or two. And I totally agree on killing off the insane one with fire. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

In Nigeria, the German Panzer Division are pushing the cats back. The dogs have lost fifteen soldiers because of the Man Hunter assault tank. The dogs are now trying to put the tanks up front so that the Man Hunters would not harm the rest of the infantry. So far, it was working.

Balto opened his eyes and saw the Panther's right tread positioned above his head. He rolls over onto his stomach and crawls out from under the tank. He stands up and zips up his bullet-proof vest.

He tilts his head up and starts to laugh. "Holy shit!"

He walks to the side of the Panther and climbs up on the left tread and sits down. The corporal sees him on the left tread and walks over to him.

He starts to laugh when he sees Balto on the left tread. "I thought you liked the right side the best."

Balto smiles at him. "When you survive death twice, you will do some drastic things to."

The corporal starts to smile at him. "Sir, we pushed the cats back. We can leave this Godforsaken land now."

Balto chuckles at the remark. "Well thank God for that."

The German Panzer Division has made its way into South Africa. The capital was close enough to launch an artillery strike and hear the citizens scream as the mortars and missiles fell.

Balto decided that the GPD would do a blitzkrieg and crush anyone in their path. Before he could give the order, however, the corporal hands him the radio.

Balto frowns at him. "What is it?"

The corporal shrugs. "I don't know. It's from head quarters. They want to talk to you about something."

Balto's face becomes a look of concern.

He grabs the radio and says, "Sir, this is first sergeant Balto. You needed to talk with me for something."

The general starts to laugh. "Sergeant, when the major in the GPD died, you instantly took control and pushed the felines out of Mexico. Well, I am rewarding you for your valiant efforts in Africa and am sending you some reinforcements. The Russian Southern Naval Force has called in a delay and I am giving you the mission of taking Africa. The divisions I am sending you are the British Royal Infantry, the American 503rd Airborne, and the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade. Use them well sergeant."

Balto smiles widely. "Y-Yes s-s-sir!"

He turns off the radio and hands it back to the corporal. He looks back at the felines' capital of Africa and smiles. He is going to wait for the reinforcements to arrive before he invaded the capital.

All the sudden he stopped and turned back towards the corporal. "What achievements have we had in Africa. We have only wiped out some cat forces in Nigeria. That's about it. I wonder what he is talking about."

The corporal smiles at him. "Sir, I had a soldier listen to all their radio transmissions. Apparently, the cats are withdrawing from Africa and heading to South America. The capital is the only thing we have left to conquer of the cats that has a military. Everywhere else has technically been liberated."

Balto smiles at the corporal. "Well thank God for that."

**A/N: Some of the next chapters will be about Steele, but the rest will be about Balto, except 12. 12 has something special about it. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Steele is standing on the starboard side of the ship UCS Lincoln when he spots the cat's main navy. He sees them adjusting their position to cut off the Russian Naval Force at India. He smiles in delight, and in insanity, as the ships disappear from view.

A sailor approaches him and frowns. "Sir, we need to get out of here. The cats are right there and they can detect us at any time."

Steele twists around and looks at the sailor right in the eyes. "Stay on course. If any adjustment is made to our direction, I will throw you off this ship. Now, get out of my sight."

The sailor turns around and runs off to the engine room to make sure everything is still operational. Steele turns back around to look off in the direction of the ships again. He smiles again, knowing that he will be the one to get a huge promotion, and Balto and the GPD will be transferred to South America where the worst of the fighting has occurred. He remembers when he and Balto had fought in Mexico like it was yesterday.

_ As Steele was walking with a patrol near the Arizona/Mexico border, the patrol was suddenly under attack from the cats. Steele grabbed his standard issue M-16 and started firing out in the open. The cats were in cover while the dogs had to use the bodies of fallen comrades as protection from the barrage of bullets. Steele believed this is how he would die; by the paws of the cats. He also knew what would happen to him if he was taken prisoner. The cats were known for skinning the dogs alive and also gouging out their eyes with their claws. It was not a fun way to go. No matter what, the result was the same; death._

_As Steele lays motionless so he doesn't get shot, he hears the sound of an armored car heading his way. He looks behind him and sees a GPD Puma armored car moving in. He watches as it fires its anti-infantry rounds at the feline invaders. Steele looks up and sees the cats are literally getting ripped apart by the rounds. He watches the last one fall before standing up._

_He walks to the side of the armored car and smiles. "Boy, you sure saved our asses."_

_He recoils in horror as he watches Balto get out of the vehicle. "What are you doing here lobo?"_

_Balto smiles at him. "Steele, I came here to help you."_

_Steele glares at him. "Well we don't need your fucking help. Now get out of here."_

_Balto frowns at him. "Steele, let me help you."_

_Steele turns his back on him. "Fuck off lobo. Before you get yourself hurt and end up getting the rest of us killed."_

_Balto looks down in sorrow. "Then your lives have become forfeit. Goodbye Steele. I hope you survive South America. I heard she can make a good dog bad and a bad dog insane."_

_Balto gets back in the Puma and drives off. Steele watches him disappear from view. _

_Steele turns back around and smiles at his comrades. "C'mon. Let's go take Mexico."_

Steele frowns when he remembers that Balto ended up taking Mexico. That made him pissed. Steele wanted to become an officer and Balto stole that from him. He would make Balto pay dearly for what he did to him. Steele turns around and walks away to the lower decks so he can get some sleep. He'll need all the rest he can get to begin the bombardment of Africa.

**A/N: Sorry if I mispell stuff. I type it, then later I notice it and change it. Well, Steele does not like Balto for another reason now. Well screw him. I have something special planned for him XD R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

In the military base near Moscow, a blonde husky with a brown patch of fur around his left eye is walking through the military base. The soldiers will stop and salute and he would walk right past them. He needed to talk with the base commander to figure out why he was being transferred.

When he entered the control room, he saw the base commander turn around and smile at him.

The base commander sees the upset look on his comrade's face. "What's wrong Kaltag? You look upset."

Kaltag glares at him. "What's _wrong? _What's **wrong?** What's wrong is the fact that you are transferring me to Poland and having me part of the Polish Infantry and Tank Fucking Brigade. Why would I want to be part of that pussy ass unit, when I can stay here and not prove that I'm fucking better than them?"

The base commander smiles at him. "Kaltag, we have been friends for years, and you have been talking about the UCM hero Balto a lot. Well, I just got word that the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade is being deployed to Africa to help the GPD take the capital. And I want you to help Balto accomplish it. Now go, before you miss this once in a lifetime opportunity."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Thank you sir."

Kaltag turns around and leaves. He gets outside the military base where a snowmobile is waiting. He climbs on and drives it to Moscow where he will board a plane and fly off to Poland.

At the military base near Rome, a brown husky was walking to the base commander. He wanted to know something highly important. As he entered the mess hall, he saw the base commander was sitting at a table eating something. When the short, fat husky got closer, he still couldn't tell what the meal was, but the base commander looked at him.

The commander smiles at him. "Yes Nikki. What do you need?"

Nikki frowns at him. "Sir, what does da British Royal Infantry want with us sir?"

The commander chuckles slightly. "Nikki, they want some of us to help them reinforce the German Panzer Division in Africa so they can take it. I'm sending you there as well."

Nikki glares at him. "Why da fuck are you sending me there when I'm perfectly fine here?"

The commander smiles at him again. "Cus I'm your CO and I said so, that's why. Now you better get ready for combat soldier. You will be experiencing a lot of it."

Nikki turns around and walks away. He walks outside and sees a small, grey husky standing outside.

Nikki approaches him and smiles. "Star, I haven't seen you in a long time. What have you been up to lately?"

Star smiles at him. "I'm with the British Royal Infantry. I'm here to lead the Italian unit all the way to Africa. Are you ready, cus we are about to leave in three minutes."

Nikki frowns at him. "Well, the rest of the men are here, so I guess I'm ready."

Star smiles and three British soldiers approach and they board the halftracks and drive their way to Africa.

In San Diego, a German shepherd mix was walking with a dachshund. The dachshund stops and turns his head to see a GPD Puma drive down the road.

He turns his head back and smiles at the German shepherd mix. "Charlie, I'm getting worried about these German Panzer Division guys. I heard that they are way too violent for us common folk."

Charlie starts to laugh. "Itchy, we aren't _'common folk' _anymore. If I remember correctly, we are part of the 503rd Airborne. We can handle these GPD guys if they want to get rough."

Itchy smiles at him. "Yeah, you're right boss. We can handle these guys. Charlie, I think we should head back to the military base though cus I think they wanted to tell us something."

Charlie laughs again. "Whatever you say. I'm getting tired of trying to find a decent restaurant anyway."

They then head off to the air force base near San Diego.

When they enter the base, the base commander approaches them.

He smiles at them. "Guess what you guys? The 503rd is being deployed to Africa to help the GDP with their invasion. You two are especially going."

Charlie and Itchy both look at each other and give frighten looks. They then turn back to the base commander.

He frowns at them. "Oh yeah, one more thing: Don't get shot. Okay, you are getting on a plane in thirty minutes. Get your shit together now!"

Charlie and Itchy both salute before running off to the barracks to get ready to be deployed into Africa.

Balto is sitting on the right side of the Panther when the corporal approached him with the radio.

Balto smiles at him. "Head Quarters again?"

The corporal nods his head. "Yes sir."

Balto starts to chuckle. "Wonder what they want this time."

He grabs the radio from the corporal and says, "First Sergeant Balto here."

He hears the commander say, "Cancel your current objective."

Balto frowns. "What? Why would I-"

The commander says, "The Russian Southern Naval Force has issued a warrant for Steele's execution. They want you to kill him. The reinforcements will take Africa. You need to focus on finding and killing Steele. Now get to it."

The commander turned off the radio. Balto hands the radio back to the corporal.

The corporal smiles at him. "What did brass want?"

Balto looks at the corporal and frowns. "We…We have to kill…Steele."

The corporal has a look of concern on his face. "What?! Why?"

Balto says, "The Russian Southern Naval Force issued a warrant for his execution. They want me to kill him."

The corporal salutes him. "Sir, the German Panzer Division is with you every step of the way. If you don't want to kill him, we will."

Balto smiles at him. "Thank you corporal. When we get back, I'm recommending a promotion for you. You have earned it."

The corporal smiles again. "Thank you sir. I truly appreciate this."

Balto nods his head and the corporal walks away. Balto looks at the capital and glares. He knew Steele would probably be found somewhere within the city. He also knew that he would be the one to end his life. And he will show him no mercy for the UCM.

**A/N: So Steele is going to be executed. Yay for his death! But how will Balto kill him? We will find out later. Steele annoys me greatly XD**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Steele was on the bridge of the ship Lincoln when he saw that they were near Madagascar.

He smiles in delight. "Fire!"

Nothing happens. He looks around and sees the crew is standing on the deck.

He approaches them. "What the **fuck** are you doing? Fire the guns! Commence with the bombardment! **NOW**!"

The sailors look at him and smile. "Sir, we have orders to turn around. You can take a lifeboat and sail to Africa. _I'm sure the GPD will treat you better than we do_."

Steele smiles at them. "You're right. I can get Balto to do what I say cus he's pathetic. Alright, I will go to their capital and I will capture all of Africa."

He runs to the lifeboats and jumps inside one. He orders a sailor to lower it and when it was set in the water, he sailed away. Steele turns around and sees that the UCS Lincoln was becoming smaller until it disappeared from view.

He smiles as he knew he would conquer Africa. '_Fuck you Balto. You may be higher rank, but you will be always beneath me.'_

An hour later, he reaches the shore and gets off the lifeboat. He walks until he reaches the capital. He sneaks in and begins phase two of his plan.

The three divisions that were going to conquer Africa finally arrived. Balto saw Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Itchy, and Charlie. They saluted him as they saw him.

Balto smiles while standing on the turret of the Panther. "Today, you will be helping me with conquering Africa! We shall rush the city and crush any resistance that stands in our way! This is the day that we make history! This is the day that we conquer the cats and destroy their precious capital! Who is with me?"

All the soldiers yell out, "WE ARE WITH YOU!"

Balto smiles at them. "Then let's conquer them! **CHARGE!**"

All the soldiers run towards the capital city while Balto and some others sit on the tanks. The tanks themselves are pushing their max speed and are going to crush anything that stands in their way.

As they approached the city, the cats' military that protected the capital watched as a bunch of soldiers and tanks were driving as fast as they could towards them. They even saw their worst nightmare; a King Tiger Tank was leading the way and anything in its path was going to be crushed. The cats were so frightened that they all ran into the city. That wouldn't save them. The tanks just drove right in and crushed soldier and civilian alike while the soldiers killed anyone in their path. The cats had no defense against the dogs and were slowly being wiped out.

As Balto watched as the cats were falling underneath the treads of the Panther, he caught a glimpse of something. He took a long sniff and discovered it was Steele. He did not want to break off from the assault to hunt down that lunatic so he stayed put.

He jumped off the tank and started firing his MP-56. "Die you fucks. DIE!"

He fired until the cats in front of him fell to the ground dead. He continued firing until the cats ran to the docks. The dogs pursued them and chased them onto the boats and the cats fled to South America.

Balto smiles at all of his comrades. "Victory for the UCM! Victory for the UCM!"

All the soldiers begin to cheer as they have done the impossible. They have conquered Africa and all they did was take the capital. They have proven that Africa was a small step for the dogs. The next step was South America.

Balto frowns. "Okay, onto the next mission: We need to find Steele and kill him."

The soldiers all shout out, "Yes sir!"

They then begin the hunt for Steele.

**A/N: Wait til the next chapter for what happens to Steele. I wonder what he chooses. Sorry if this is a short chapter. The fun is just beginning. Also, frogot to mention one other detail. The King Tiger came with the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Steele is walking around the destroyed buildings when he comes to a dead end. He twists around and sees that Balto, Charlie, Itchy, Kaltag, Nikki, and Star are right behind him. He is about to lunge at them when he sees three tanks pull up behind them.

He stops dead in his tracks and his face shows absolute fear. "What…what are you going t-to d-do to me?"

Balto smiles at him. "Your face reminds me of all those citizens that we ran over in Iraq. They had the same look on their faces as we crushed them all and sent them to a fiery pit in Hell."

Steele starts to get angry. "What the fuck to you want with me lobo?!"

Balto frowns at him. "Oh, you haven't heard? The Russian Naval Force has ordered me to execute you. And that's what I'm going to do."

Steele chuckles slightly. "You are going to kill me? I don't think so. I came here to take Africa and you're going to help me. Understood?"

Balto starts to laugh, but stops suddenly. "You are giving orders and yet you know you will die. Here is how this will work: I will ask what way you want to die and you will say yes or no. You only get three choices and if you say no to all of them, I will order the tanks to run you over slowly. Understand?"

Steele starts to laugh. "Under-fucking-stood."

Balto smiles. "Good. Your first way is tod durch das schlagen. The second way is tod durch stechende. The third and final way is tod durch Flammen. Now choose."

Steele starts to laugh again. "What is a vlammen? Sounds like you will probably be staring at me the whole time until I die of boredom. I'll choose that one. The vlammen one."

Balto starts to laugh at him. "You have no idea what pain you will experience, but whatever. You cannot change your mind now. You have chosen death by fire."

Steele becomes frantic. "What?! No, I change my mind. I want the second one. Balto, show me some kindness and give me the second one! Please Balto, don't burn me alive! Don't, please don't! I don't want to-"

Balto glares at him. "Shut up! You bargain like you're a mad dog. Now face destiny with bravery."

He turns to Charlie and frowns. "Charlie, go get the corporal. And tell him to bring the flammenwerfer."

Charlie smiles at him. "Of course Balto."

He turns and runs off to go find the corporal.

The corporal was looking at the King Tiger tank. He sees blood all over the treads and decides to get a closer look. He lies down and climbs right under the tank. What he sees will haunt him for the rest of his life; the head of a cat with his eyes open staring right at him. The corporal screams and crawls out from under the tanks as fast as he can. He stands up and turns to see Charlie staring at him.

The corporal recoils back from fright and Charlie chuckles at him. "I'm guessing you are the corporal Balto was talking about. Anyway, Balto wants you to bring the flammenwerfer."

The corporal frowns in confusion. "Why does he want a flamethrower?"

Charlie shrugs his shoulders. "You'll find out soon enough. So flammenwerfer means flamethrower. Figures. Anyway, just bring it."

The corporal smiles at him. "Yes sir."

The corporal runs to the halftrack and pulls out the flamethrower. He returns to Charlie, but sees that Charlie has already left. He sighs and starts following Charlie's tracks so he can find Balto.

Steele is staring at his executioner in fear. He knows Balto won't show him mercy and he also knows Balto has been in a lot of battles so now he can block out certain things. He turns his head and he sees some dog show up with a…flamethrower.

Balto smiles at the corporal. "Donke."

He puts on the flamethrower and turns to Steele. "Steele, this day will be your first steps into Hell. Goodbye Steele."

Before he fires, he reaches into the bullet-proof vest and pulls out a cigar. He doesn't light it, but puts it in his mouth anyways. He pulls the trigger and a vast jet of flame shoots out and Steele turns into a burning mass of flame. Steele tries to stop, drop, and roll, but he doesn't know that everything he does to get rid of the flames is useless. He is rolling all over the ground until he curls up into a ball.

Balto frowns at him. "Well, he gave up quickly."

He walks over to Steele and pulls the cigar out of his mouth and lights it on Steele's burning body. He starts to smoke the cigar and as he walks away, Itchy stops him.

Itchy frowns at him. "You're just gonna leave him like that? Why not put him out of his suffering?"

Balto frowns at Itchy. "Major, he chose his death. He dies by fire; nothing else. I know you airborne boys might do it differently, but we Panzer Division guys make it simple: you die by whatever way you choose; no exceptions. You can put a bullet in his head sir, but if I did, my men will lose respect for me. I'm sorry sir."

He walks away from Itchy and the others. Kaltag stares at Steele for a little bit, but suddenly Steele screams his last dying scream before finally dying in agony.

Kaltag turns his head to Itchy. "Sir, in Russia, we usually shoot traitors in the head. This execution is way too extreme."

Itchy smiles at him. "I agree, sergeant, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We have Africa, but the true battle has only just begun." Itchy turns around and walks away from the burning body that was once Steele. The others follow suit and they regroup with the German Panzer Division.

The German Panzer Division has been given a new objective; Conquer South America and for the cats to make an alliance with them like the humans did. If they refuse, they are allowed to burn them all. The German Panzer Division has also been given the newly developed Hell Hound Battle Tank. The tank has two barrels and they both shoot flames. The GPD will show the cats what true industrialism is.

**A/N: So Steele has died. And Itchy is a major O_o Wow! So Kaltag is some kind of sergeant. Oh well. Hope this chapter is awesome XD Either way, it still is no matter what. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 _

Balto is in Germany again and is standing at the docks. He sees all the divisions that came to help him in Africa are boarding the ships that will send them to South America. He smiles, but he hears something behind him.

He spins around and sees that it's Star. "Star, what are you doing here?"

Star smiles at him. "I'm here to tell you that the GPD will be the last ones to invade South America. The commanders told me that the GPD will be in Mexico and will be on leave until they are needed. Congratulations, first sergeant."

Balto smiles at him and looks back at the ships again. He was going to board one so that he will be in Mexico. He would spend some of his time in Mexico. He was going to let off some steam, and he knew Jenna would understand. If he didn't do anything, he was going to turn into Steele and that is the last thing he needs on his mind.

He looks back at Star and smiles. "Star, when I get into Mexico, I am going to drink and be merry. And no, I will not do anything too stupid."

Star starts to laugh. "Balto, we're dogs. Go nuts. You deserve every bit of it. If I recall, this will be your second vacation since you captured Mexico. Well here is your third one. Have fun."

Balto smiles at him and walks towards the ships. He is going to make his vacation worth it.

Five hours later, Balto is walking through the city of Mexico. He has been walking around and so far, he has not seen anyone he can release some tension with that he could trust. Every female that he has seen has disgusted him. For some reason, he cannot go with them to a dance or something. He keeps thinking of Jenna.

As he's walking, he sees a pool party is going on. He looks and sees all the female dogs are wearing bikinis. He forced himself to think they were attractive, but that failed him. Most dogs thought it was sexy, but he didn't. He didn't care for the other sex when it came to them trying to be sexy. He would rather go to a bar and drink until he got drunk. He believed that if he truly loved someone, he would want to spend time with them. And so far, he has wanted to fly off to Anchorage so he can see Jenna again. He loved spending time with her, even if she was in a coma. It didn't matter to him. He believed she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the Earth.

He kept walking when he found what he was looking for; a bar. He enters and sits down at the bar. The bartender looks at him and smiles. "What can I get for you today?"

Balto smiles at him. "Some scotch please. And keep them coming."

The bartender starts to laugh. "There are easier ways to blow off steam. Why not go surfing? That'll be fun for you."

Balto smiles again. "Yeah, you're right. Cancel the scotch. I'm going to try surfing. I'll be back."

Balto gets up and leaves.

The bartender smiles. "Hopefully, he doesn't die. I'd lose my almost best customer."

Balto arrives at some beach about an hour later. He didn't actually want to surf, but instead, he wanted to see the ocean one last time. He always believed that the dog's greatest enemy was the cats. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Another war was coming, and this time there will be lines drawn.

Balto watched as dogs got on their boards and started surfing. He would never go surfing because he believed that if he did, a shark would probably think he would be a good snack. As he watched one of the surfers ride on one of the waves, unexpectedly, a fifteen foot shark smashed right into the surfer and knocked him off of his board. He watches in horror as the water turns a dark red as the shark ripped the dog apart.

Balto frowns at what he had just seen. "Well, I guess I'm going back to the bar today. Fucking sharks."

He walks away from the beach and heads back to the bar.

As he entered the bar, the bartender approached him and yelled, "You need to leave now!"

Balto frowns at him. "What? Why?"

The bartender frowns. "You have to leave. We just got a message that you German Panzer Division boys are going to the front lines immediately. So, I'm guessing you're GPD. Well, get out and don't die. And here's a free bottle of scotch."

Balto grabbed the bottle and left the bar. He walked out and stopped when a GPD halftrack pulled up in front of him. He got in the passenger side and the vehicle drove off to the front lines.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Usually in war, the divisions that have been through the toughest shit usually get redeployed to some place easier so they can relax. Well, the German Panzer Division had seen the toughest shit and was being redeployed to the front lines, not where the fighting was easy, but where the thickest crap was. They were being deployed where the fighting was so bad that you could walk from one side of the battlefield to the other and not touch the ground once.

As Steele had once described this area, he said, "This is the land of the fucking dead."

Balto had said, "This is the land where hope is lost and the living struggle for life and only find death." Well Balto was back and this time, he is going to conquer the southern tip of North America and then he will force his way across the Panama Canal to then make his way through South America.

Balto was watching from the side of the Panther. The Panther and all the other tanks were repainted to fit with the surroundings. They were repainted with jungle painting so they didn't stand out too much. The German Panzer Division and the others that were in South America were given different gear to wear.

Balto smiles when his was given to him. "Well, this is new. I hope it does better than the others."

The vest he was given was green instead of brown. The vest also had shorter or no sleeves at all, unlike the desert vest which protected the arms halfway. The vest did not come with combat armor which gave protection to the arms and neck.

Balto smiles and puts on the vest. "And it's more comfortable."

He goes to the halftrack and grabs his new weapon. His old gun was a MP-56. His new gun was the SVD-73 shotgun. It was a pump action, ten gauge shotgun that held six shells. He was also armed with his old assault rifle for a more open or urban environment.

As he is walking away, he sees Charlie approach him. "What is it sergeant?"

Charlie smiles at him. "Well don't you look dangerous? You have a shotgun in your paws and an assault rifle on your back. If I saw you, I'd turn tail and run."

Balto laughs at him. "Of course you would. There's more to war than looking dangerous, staff sergeant. Besides, how did your friend Itchy become a major anyway?"

Charlie frowns. "He went to West Point. I started off as a private and worked my way up while he started off as a lieutenant. But whatever. He doesn't treat me like he is better than me and I don't treat him like he is a stuck up piece of shit. So we're even."

Balto smiles. "Well that's good. Charlie, I want you to know that what happened in Africa was not intentional. I thought he would rather be beaten or stabbed, but he chose fire. I hope that what you saw me do does not taint your view of me."

Charlie smiles at him. "Don't worry; you did what you had to. And if you lied to him so you could kill him; then it is justified by the fact that you have been in almost every single battle against the cats. And I'm pretty sure there have been 3,456 battles against the cats."

Balto frowns at him. "You made that up. There have only been only three hundred and four battles against the cats. You were trying to be funny."

Charlie laughs at him. "That doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that you have been in so many conflicts that you probably learn to block things out."

Balto looks to his left and hears a whistle like sound. He looks back at Charlie and yells, "**MORTARS!** Get down and find some cover."

Charlie runs and dives right under the Panther and curls up in a ball. Balto sprints towards the Panther as well, but a mortar lands near the tank and he jumps to his left and curls up into a ball. His only protection was his vest, and it wasn't explosive proof. As the mortars fell, Balto could hear the screams of dogs getting caught within the blast. He can also hear the mortars hitting the tanks and either bouncing off of them or causing minor damage. He suddenly was covered in dirt as a mortar exploded near him.

After an hour of the constant mortar bombardment, Balto lifts his head and sees there are dead bodies everywhere. He gets up and looks for survivors. He finds Charlie, the corporal, and some other men.

Balto became furious. "Fuck the God damn mother fucking, shit faced, pussy ass cats. And fuck the brass for sending us out here. They give me forty dogs and the fuckers kill thirty of them. Well we are so screwed."

Charlie smiles at him. "Sir, we need to get out of here. If we-"

He was rudely interrupted by thirty six cats that burst out from the trees and started firing. Balto dove behind some boxes. Charlie was the only smart one and ran to get help.

Balto saw Charlie run away. "You bastard! Get your ass back here now and fight!"

Balto stands up and starts firing his shotgun. He saw a cat's chest explode and another cat's head fly off. He kept firing until he saw his bullet-proof vest burst in three spots. All the air in his lungs was knocked out of him and he fell on his back behind the boxes. He feels his abdomen; not expecting to find anything and lifts his paw. His jaw drops as he sees that it is covered in blood. He arches his back so that he can see where he was shot. He sees the bullet was right under the vest. He lies back down and his vision goes black.

The cat infantry check if they had killed everyone. They search everywhere and they come across Balto. They see that this is the dog that their leader has been talking about. They believe they have just killed him. They will be celebrating this victory over and over. This victory also has other benefits as well; this victory allowed the cats to claim the dogs' tanks that were part of this small unit. They were going to use the dogs' tanks against them. They were going to fight fire with fire.

**A/N: So Balto's dead? Well, the next chapter is not about Balto, but it's about how some civilians react to some news. Have fun cus the next chapter is kind of depressing. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Bolt and Mittens were watching the News again. She had been upset at the fact that the dogs were crushing the cats and didn't even care about it.

As they were watching the News, one of the reporters instantly came on. "I'm sorry for this Jack, but we have word that some members of the GPD have lost their lives in combat. A list of names will be shown in about thirty seconds. Word is that they never returned from one of their patrols except one. The GPD, The British, the Airborne, the Polish, and the Russians are looking for them now."

Bolt and Mittens saw the list appear. Bolt reads every name, but stops when he sees Balto's name appear.

He turns his head towards Mittens. "Mittens, Balto…he's dead."

Mittens starts to cry. "I know. He was so nice to us. Why does he have to lose his life? Why couldn't that bastard Steele lose his? The News stopped reporting about him. I hope he doesn't take over the GPD; that would be awful."

The reporter starts to speak again. "Word is that they are asking the one survivor what happened. Balto will always be missed. His successes are: The capture of Mexico, the conquering of Asia, the defeat of the Reptilian Brotherhood, the conquering of Africa, the execution of Steele, and many others. Let us not forget this hero and to remember everything about him. We also have News that his wife is coming to. The doctors say that she is awake, but still not responsive. Hopefully, she will come out of her comatose state and be proud of her husband who is our hero. Back to you Jack."

Bolt gets up and leaves. "I need some fresh air."

Mittens nods her head. "Me too. Even though his GPD were running over cats, it still is depressing that he died. If you want, we can go to his funeral."

Bolt starts to cry. "I want to go. I still haven't said goodbye to him. I want to say it to him for the last time."

Mittens smiles and tears are still falling from her eyes. "Then we shall go to it. Bolt, I want you to know that he was the best thing to come into our lives. He is the reason why I am not embarrassed to walk outside and have the dogs in our neighborhood glare at me. I always tell them that Balto is my friend. They have since then treated me better. Bolt, I love you."

Bolt smiles and turns towards Mittens. "I love you too, Mittens."

Bolt walks out of the house and sits down on the steps and breaks down crying. Mittens soon came out and sat next to him. She also starts to cry.

In San Francisco, Sasha has just seen the News. She knew that Balto was one of Charlie's superiors. But Charlie had also sent a letter saying that he and Balto were becoming friends. Even though she never knew Balto on a friendship basis, he had always been nice to her when he was in San Francisco.

_Sasha was walking down the streets at night and was trying to get back to her apartment. She decides to take a shortcut down an alley. As she's walking, a group of dogs jump out and one of them pins her against the wall. She starts to scream, but one of the dogs puts his paw over her mouth and holds it shut._

_The leader starts to laugh. "Well well. Look what we have here; a play toy. Boys; take off her clothes. We are going to have fun with her."_

_The other dogs start tearing at her clothes, but stop when they see a wolf/dog hybrid holding an assault rifle walk down the alley._

_The leader laughs. "Well, look what we have here; a soldier from the UCM. Well scram. She's ours."_

_The hybrid pulled the trigger. He unleashes a barrage of bullets on all of the dogs that weren't holding Sasha. Sasha watches the two holding her let go and they try to run. They were cut down before they could even escape._

_Balto puts the gun away and runs up to her. "You okay ma'am? I'm corporal Balto."_

_Sasha smiles at him. "I'm fine. My name is Sasha La Fleur."_

_Balto smiles at her. "We miss La Fleur; let me walk you home. You never know what is hiding in these alleys."_

_She nods her head and grabs his paw. She walks with him until she reaches her apartment. _

_She turns around and chuckles. "Well, I better say goodbye. And I hope my landlord doesn't evict me for being late on the rent."_

_Balto frowns at her. "How much do you need?"_

_She shrugs her shoulders. "About two hundred dollars."_

_She looks away for fear that he would start yelling._

_She hears him laugh. "Two hundred dollars, huh. Well, here is two thousand."_

_She looks at the money and shakes her head. "I can't receive that. You saved me. I should owe you; not the other way around."_

_Balto smiles at her. "Nonsense. It's the least I can do. You can live at my house when I head off to Mexico. I leave in three hours. Here's the key. And I'll tell your landlord that you moved out. Now go to my place. It's right next to the air force base. It's the three story one on the right. You can't miss it. And if you can't get in, go to my Mustang and say 'Nome'. The right door will unlock and you will see a key on the seat. Grab it and it will unlock the backdoor."_

_Balto turns and walks away._

_Sasha calls out to him. "Wait, will I ever see you again?"_

_Balto twists around and smiles. "I promise that I will come back to see you again."_

_He turns back around and walks away._

Sasha starts to cry. She walks out of the house and she sees his car. It's blue with red flames and could unlock by a simple word. Sasha never drove it and had found a bunch of money hidden in the basement. On the box had one word on it; Sasha. She loved his car because it has some computer device in it that made the car talk back.

She approached the car and starts to cry. The car says, "What is wrong Sasha?"

She looks at the car and says, "Your owner has died. He won't be coming back to us."

The car starts to simulate a crying noise. "Nooo. Why did he have to die? He was so young. I miss him already."

Sasha starts to laugh. "You always cheer me up. Thank you."

She gets up and walks back inside the house. She walks into the office and sees a picture she had put up. It was of Charlie and Balto. They had taken the picture together. She grabs it and holds it close to her and begins to cry again.

***sniff* Oh what. No I wasn't crying. I have something in my eye. Anyway, don't cry too much. The next chapter will be whatever I want it to be about. If anyone wants it to be nonviolent, well this is a war story. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

At the military outpost in Mexico, Itchy is talking to Charlie.

Itchy frowns at him. "Charlie, what exactly happened to Balto?"

Charlie shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Last thing I saw was he dove behind some boxes. And that's all I know."

Itchy looks down before looking back at Charlie. "Charlie, did you try to save him?"

Charlie frowns at him. "Well…no. I didn't. If he is still alive, then the cats have him. If he's dead, then he is in the same place that I left. The only place in this bloody jungle that has working tanks in it."

Itchy smiles at him. "Well lead the way boss."

Charlie is riding on the side of the Hell Hound tank. He is leading the group to where Balto and the others had been fighting. As Charlie came upon the area of the mortar bombardment, he saw two thing: First, the four tanks that had been there were gone and second, Balto was not among the dead anymore.

Charlie gets off the tank and looks around. "Fuck! Where did they go?!"

Itchy walks up to him. "Boss, I'm not concerned about the tanks. I'm concerned about the first sergeant. He's not here. Where can he be?"

Charlie looks down and sees the second best, yet worst, thing ever; a blood trail. He starts to follow it.

Thirty minutes later, Charlie and Itchy come across three bodies. The first one is a cat and is lying next to a tree, blood flowing out of his face. The second one is a dog and is lying near some bushes. The last one is a cat and is lying near the dog. They roll over the cat and see that his face is gone.

Charlie recoils back in pure disgust. "What the hell?"

Itchy ignores him and rolls over the dog. Itchy sees that it's Balto. Charlie sees that Balto is holding a cigar and a combat knife which is covered in blood. Itchy walks back to the group to get some help in picking up Balto and bringing him back to the outpost.

Two hours later, Charlie is sitting next to Balto in the infirmary. The doctors are checking if whether or not he is still alive.

One of the doctors puts his paw on the side of Balto's neck and smiles. "We got a pulse."

Charlie smiles widely. "Well thank God for that."

Ten days later, Balto wakes up. He looks around and sees that he's in the infirmary. He tries to move, but everything is still sore. He turns his head towards Charlie, who's sleeping, and laughs. "I wake up and you sleep. We are like night and day."

Charlie wakes up gradually and looks at Balto. "Glad you're still alive. Hey listen; I have good news and bad news for you."

Balto frowns. "What's the bad news?"

Charlie frowns at him. "We lost some of our tanks to the enemy. They will try to use them against us."

Balto sighs in anger. "Okay, what's the good news then?"

Charlie smiles. "You are on leave. You can go wherever you want, sergeant."

Balto smiles at him. "Finally! What about Kaltag and the others?"

Charlie sighs deeply. "Head Quarters wants us to take South America. Unlike you, we still have to fight in that shit. Oh yeah, and one more thing: Congratulations, Master Sergeant."

Balto smiles at Charlie and grabs his paw. "Until we meet again, brother."

Charlie smiles back at him and shakes his paw.

Fifteen days later, Balto was in Anchorage, trying to find the hospital where his wife was at. After about an hour of looking, he finally finds it. He enters and he tells the receptionist that he's here to see Jenna again. She smiles and tells him to go to the same place as always.

Balto enters Jenna's room and sees that she is still in a coma. He approaches her and sits down in a chair next to her bed.

He grabs her paw between his and smiles. "Hi honey. I'm back."

He holds her paw until a doctor comes in.

Balto looks at the doctor and frowns. "Is she getting better?"

The doctor gives Balto a sad look. "Balto, you and I both know she will not come out of this. She was so close to waking up, but then she goes back into the same state again. Balto; you need to let her go."

Balto grabs Jenna's paw again and starts to cry. "Jenna come back to me."

The doctor sighs. "How about this; we will keep on taking care of her for another two years. If nothing happens, we will ask you the same question again. Is that okay?"

Balto nods his head. He gets up and walks away. He goes to the airport and buys a ticket for San Francisco.

Four hours later, Balto is walking through San Francisco. He is trying to find his house. He believes that it keeps moving or that it's hiding from him.

After an hour of searching, he finally finds it. In the window, he sees Sasha is sitting on the couch crying. He chuckles slightly and approaches the door. He grabs his key and unlocks the door. He looks into the window and sees her head pop up. She is curious as to why the door unlocked. She is about to get up when Balto walks through the door.

Her jaw drops. "You're…You're…You're alive! I thought you were dead."

She gets up and walks over to him.

She hugs him and smiles at him. "How's Charlie doing? Is he alright?"

Balto starts to laugh. "Your boy toy is fine. I just came here to check up on some things. And to drop off some of my stuff."

He walks back outside and brings in a bag.

Sasha stares at the bag. "What's in there?"

Balto laughs. "Only a ten gauge shotgun and an assault rifle."

He goes into the basement and puts the bag in a corner of the room. He goes back upstairs and leaves. He pulls out his car keys and unlocks the Mustang. He gets in and drives off towards Los Angeles to see Bolt and Mittens.

Bolt and Mittens sitting in the living room crying. They had just received word that Balto's funeral was cancelled, but no one explained why. As they sat there, Bolt heard the sound of a car pull up in front of his house. He gets up and walks to the window. He nearly faints as he sees Balto get out of a Mustang and walk towards the door.

Bolt turns to Mittens. "How does he know…how is he…what the hell?"

Mittens chuckles slightly. "Honey, what's wrong? You look like you saw a dead dog walking."

Balto starts to ring the doorbell. Mittens turns to Bolt and smiles. "Well? Aren't you going to get it?"

Bolt nods his head and reluctantly approaches the door and opens it.

Balto smiles at him. "How are you?"

Bolt falls over and faints. Mittens walks over and sees Balto. "You're…you're…"

Balto cuts her off. "Alive? Yes I know I am. This time, I am on leave for awhile. I have no idea when I will be leaving though. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and to see how you two were doing. Goodbye Mittens. Hopefully, I might see you around sometime."

He walks away and climbs into his mustang. He starts up the engine and takes off into the night.

**A/N: The next chapters are going to be more violent. Hopefully XD R&R**


	19. Chapter 18 (Better one)

**A/N: This is the chapter 18 that i had been planning for this story. The other one was the one that I typed up when I completely forgot about this one. Anyway, this chapter has some violence in it. XD R&R**

_Chapter 18_

Balto is walking through the thick foliage of Central America. He's so close to finding the military outpost in Mexico that he has no concern for his own safety that he is making as much noise as possible. He immediately felt a presence in his vicinity. He starts to sniff the air and discovers three cats are in his area. He looks around and all the sudden, something smashes into him. He looks up and sees that it's a cat. He struggles to get free and manages to use his legs to kick the cat away from him.

Balto stands up and pulls out his combat knife. "C'mon fucktard. Let's dance."

The cat extends his claws and lunges at him. Balto ducks down and rams the blade through the cat's abdomen. The whole knife, including his paws, went inside the cat. The cat dies standing and Balto rips the knife out of his body. Blood sprayed out and ended up landing on Balto's muzzle and neck. The other two cats jumped out and when they saw Balto, recoiled back in terror. There was blood on the right side of his muzzle, on the front of his neck, and there was blood dripping from his paws and his knife.

He laughs at them. "C'mon bitches. Make my fucking day."

The second one lunged, but missed. Balto used this to his advantage and grabs the cat and rams the knife through his skull. The cat dies instantly and Balto slices the cat's head in half.

Balto turns back to the last one and smiles. "Two down; one to go. Alright then; come get me. Unless you're too scared."

That did it. The cat became furious and started throwing punches and trying to claw at Balto's face. Balto always remained out of the cat's reach and laughs every time the cat misses. Finally, Balto gets bored and throws his knife at the cat. The cat never had a chance to protect himself as the knife went right into his neck.

Balto walks over and pulls the knife out. "That's my knife thank you. Now, rot in Hell you mother fucker."

Balto stabs downward and shoves the blade through the cat's heart. He could hear some bones cracking and the sound of the blade going through flesh. The cat's eyes become wide and his life burns away.

Balto gets up and smiles. "Three down; fifty thousand more to go."

He turns and walks away from the bodies.

An hour later, he finds the outpost in Mexico.

He walks up to it and the guards smile as they see him. "Good day sir. How…Holy shit."

The guards immediately open the gates and let Balto in.

Charlie is talking to Itchy when he turns and sees Balto. "Balto…you're alive."

He runs over to him, but Balto punches him so hard that he falls onto his back.

Charlie looks up at Balto and frowns. "What the fuck was that for?"

Balto glares at Charlie. "That was for abandoning me and my men to those fuckers. Next time you run, I will kill you myself."

Charlie sees all the blood on Balto and looks away. Balto keeps on walking until he enters the barracks. He makes his way to the shower and proceeds to clean himself and to wash all the blood off of his body.

As soon as he finished, he walks to the mess hall and grabs something to eat. He sits at a table with his food and Itchy approaches him. "Sergeant, can you not beat the shit out of my men?"

Balto frowns at Itchy. "Nope. I only beat the living shit out of them when they run away. In the German Panzer Division; if you run, you either get shot or you better pray that someone accepts your transfer because I will beat the life out of you. Now let me eat my food in peace."

Itchy frowns at him, but walks away. Balto starts to eat again until he is finished.

Balto made his way to where his men were sitting and approached them.

He frowns at them. "Fuck you guys for not helping. When I go on patrol for now on, you will be moving through the trees in case I need help. Is that understood?"

They all nod their heads and Balto smiles at them. He walks away and enters the control room of the outpost.

He walks over to the base commander and salutes. "Sir, permission to go on leave sir."

The base commander does not even look up. "Permission denied sergeant. We need you on the front lines again. In fact, I want you personally there to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Is that understood sergeant?"

Balto looks down and frowns. "Understood sir. I'll get on the next halftrack that'll take me to the front lines."

The base commander smiles. "Good. And get yourself checked up at the infirmary. I heard you were shot. Well get that taken care of so you don't get yourself too fucked up over there."

Balto chuckles slightly. 'Will do sir."

He heads off towards the infirmary to have the bullet removed.

Three hours later, Balto is standing outside the barracks waiting for a halftrack to show up. After an hour of waiting, he sees one pull up and it stops in front of him. He watches twelve soldiers get into the back of the vehicle. He chuckles at the sight and he gets in on the passenger's side of the halftrack. The halftrack turns and drives off towards the front lines again.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

The halftrack is driving through the Central American forests. Balto is sleeping because that's the only thing that he hasn't done in awhile. As he's sleeping, he is being haunted by war and what he calls his 'sins'. In his dream, he sees Jenna still in her comatose state and Steele holding a gun to her head. He runs over and stabs Steele in the throat.

He smiles as Steele falls to the ground, holding his throat. "Now you will rot in hell."

Steele's eyes become wide as fire bursts out of his chest and Steele disappears in flames.

He turns around and Jenna is staring at him. "You…You are a monster."

Balto frowns at her. "What? No I saved you."

But Jenna ignores him. "You're a murderer. You will bring your own demise. You are a monster!"

All the sudden, Balto's body starts to transform into a black, demon like creature. He turns to Jenna and rips her apart.

Balto's eyes spring open and his breathing is heavy. He surveys his surroundings and sees that he is still in the halftrack and they are still driving to the front lines. He looks at the driver and sees that he is focused on finding his way to whatever their destination was.

Balto sighs deeply. "Well…this is a fun ride."

The driver smiles, but keeps looking out the windshield. "Fun is one word that I'd never use."

Balto laughs. "So true. Where are we going?"

The driver laughs. "Some outpost called 'The Devil's Domain'. Supposedly, the cats are using mortars with white phosphorous in them and are launching them at the outpost."

Balto frowns at the driver. "Why can't we have an outpost called 'God's Paradise' or something? We always have them named after something dangerous."

The driver starts to laugh. "I agree sir. You should go back to sleep. It won't be another three hours until we arrive."

Balto nods his head and goes back to sleep.

Three hours later, the halftrack pulls into the outpost and parks right outside the barracks. Balto and the twelve soldiers get out and they see that the outpost has no defenses and is made out of wood.

Balto starts to laugh. "This is the base that we are going to be using to coordinate our attacks against the cats? We are so going to lose. Okay; first things first; we need to set up a perimeter. And call in the rest of the German Panzer Division so that we aren't totally screwed."

One of the soldiers at the outpost frowns at Balto. "Sir, the German Panzer Division won't help us here. We are truly alone here."

Balto sighs. "Fuck. Well we better set up some mines and explosives on the trees so that we can see farther than we can now. And if we have to, we'll burn the whole forest down. Okay move out."

The soldiers start running off to get explosives and mines so that they can start blasting and extending their lines of sight. They don't want to be caught off guard by the cats ever again.

Balto is sitting on the wall and watching the last of the demolition teams return to the outpost. He smiles and pushes the button on the detonator. The trees explode and splinters are flying everywhere. Meanwhile, in the forest, the cats are deploying their mortars when the trees around them start exploding. The cats are trying to get away from the explosions, but end up getting obliterated by the debris and the explosives themselves.

As the trees fell, Balto sees three mortars that have survived the blasts.

He turns to the soldiers and smiles. "There are some mortars out there. Go get them. We can use them to our advantage."

The soldiers nod their heads and run off to retrieve the mortars. Balto walks down into the armory and sees some machinegun turrets.

He walks out of the armory and looks at one of the soldiers who stayed. "Soldier, help me set up some of these machineguns. They'll help us out in case of an attack."

The soldier nods his head and grabs a machinegun. Balto is holding one as well and he walks towards the wall facing the recently destroyed forest and placed the machinegun on it. The soldier and Balto place the machineguns until they used them all.

Balto smiles at the soldier. "Thank you for helping me."

The soldier smiles at him. "You're welcome sir."

Balto smiles at what he had accomplished; there were machineguns on the walls, three mortars inside the base, and the trees surrounding the outpost blasted away so that they can see if anyone is approaching.

He turns to his soldiers and smiles. "Today, we have accomplished something that many would view as evil. Well, we may have done something evil, but it is for our own survival. Now, all we need now are reinforcements and supplies. If we don't get either of them, are work here was all for nothing."

The soldiers nod their heads and one of them shouts out, "But our radio is down. How will we call for reinforcements?"

Balto frowns at him. "I don't know. We get reinforcements every four weeks so we can tell one of the halftrack drivers to tell the outpost in Mexico that we need a new radio. Either that or we can look through the armory to see if there are any spare parts. That's all I can tell you guys."

The soldiers smile and they man the machineguns and the mortars to defend the outpost from any future assaults.

**A/N: So Balto is good with plans. Wonder where his cigars went. Wonder if he brang them. Oh well. R&R**


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 _

Charlie is walking around the military outpost in Mexico. He was upset at the fact that Balto had basically called him a coward in front of every soldier in the base. Your life is horrible when someone beats the shit out of you and you are his bitch. Your life is pointless when your superior calls you a coward in front of everyone.

As Charlie walked into the barracks, one of the soldiers turns and laughs when he sees Charlie.

Charlie glares at the soldier. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The soldier smiles at him. "A big pussy ass bitch. Hey, have you run away from anything else yet?"

Charlie frowns, but looks down in embarrassment. He walks away from the barracks and walks to the gates. He sees them open and a halftrack drives through and pulls up in front of the barracks. He watches as two soldiers walk out of the barracks carrying a radio. They load it up onto the halftrack and they climb aboard as well. The halftrack drives through the gates again and heads towards the front lines.

Charlie turns and sees Itchy approaching him. "How are you Itchy?"

Itchy starts to scratch at his head. "Horrible. I just got rid of my fleas and now they're back. Is there any cure for them?"

Charlie starts to laugh. "Would you stop being so concerned with your fleas? I need to get Balto back and you're going to help me."

Itchy smiles at him. "Why do you want him to come back here?"

Charlie frowns at him. "No you idiot. I want to get him back for what he did to me. He embarrassed me in front of everyone here and I want to take his respect and drag it through the mud. I want him to be so embarrassed, so humiliated that he won't ever mess with me again. He'll be so embarrassed that he won't ever come back to this outpost. He'll beg for mercy."

Itchy shakes his head. "You said the same thing about Carface. Remember what happened. He beat the shit out of us and nearly killed us. Do you remember how he died? He was eaten by your pal King Gator. So be careful of what you plan on doing to someone. From your experience, it always back fires on you."

Charlie ignores him and walks away from Itchy, thinking of a plan on getting Balto back for what he did to him.

In the outpost _Devil's Domain_, Balto is standing in front of the barracks, waiting for the halftrack to show up. As he is standing there, a soldier approaches him.

The soldier starts to laugh. "Sir, could you imagine us dogs declaring war against marine animals? You know how embarrassing that would be? We would never be viewed as the strongest and most powerful military in the world."

Balto starts to laugh at him. "You have no idea. And if I recall correctly, we _did_ declare war on sea life. I was a private at the time and when I heard we were going to do a bombing run on the Atlantic, I went to the control room where our generals were and I somehow convinced them to end the war. I was then promoted to corporal."

The soldier frowns at him. "Wait. There was a war against sea life? What was the war called?"

Balto smiles at him. "The war is called _The Private War_ because I ended it."

The soldier starts to laugh. "And I guess no one knows of this war except us dogs."

Balto starts to laugh again. "Why do you think we're even in this war? Why do you think every war we've had has started from? Because the other factions found out and we didn't like that. We acted all hurt and claimed they unjustly insulted us and they would pay with their lives. Only two factions decided to throw out the information: The humans and the cats. Yet we went to war with them anyways. We are the starters of every single war; not the cats or any other species. It's us. We start them all. Am I willing to throw my life away because our commanders are acting butt hurt? Someone has to. If it isn't me, it's someone else who'll risk their lives for their species."

The soldier looks down and looks back to Balto, but doesn't say anything. He twists around and walks away.

**A/N: I write like my Washington accent. Stay here for about a week and you'll write and speak like me. Instead of saying measurements, you'll say measurements pronounced may-sure-ments. Instead of Washington, you'll say Warshington. We're odd I know XD**


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Balto was in the barracks working nonstop, trying to get the radio to work. He knew that a halftrack was on its way and would be at _Devil's Domain _in three hours time. He is holding a screwdriver and a hammer and is trying to figure out how to fix the damn thing.

As he is working, he accidentally touches one of the electrical wires. "Son of a bitch! Fuck! Shit! God damn it! Mother fucker! Fucking shit!"

A soldier walks in and sees Balto shaking his paw. "Sir, what are you doing?"

Balto turns towards the soldier and snaps at him. "**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**"

The soldier panics and stumbles over himself and sprints out of the room. Balto turns back towards the radio and continues working. He pulls away some more components and sees that it is completely useless because there were four bullet holes in it.

He growls loudly. "Fucking shit! This was completely pointless."

He grabs the radio and throws it away from him and it smashes into the wall. He slams his paws down and proceeds to curse loudly.

Charlie is planning his revenge on Balto. He had rerouted the halftrack and it is driving to an outpost nowhere near Devil's Domain. He is walking around when Itchy approaches him.

Itchy smiles at him. "So what have you been up to?"

Charlie starts to laugh. "I'm sorry. What I did is phase one of my plan. I rerouted the halftrack that was bringing a radio to Devil's Domain. Balto won't be receiving his radio and won't even realize that the halftrack won't be showing up."

Itchy frowns in anger at him. "What?! That halftrack was shipping supplies to Devil's Domain. The radio is needed so that he can call for reinforcements or supplies in case of a shortage or attack. You better go and reroute the halftrack back to Devil's Domain. If you don't, you wouldn't just embarrass him; you'll kill them all."

Charlie frowns at him. "They can live off the land for a couple of weeks."

Itchy shakes his head at him. "You moron. You can't live off the land that is trying to kill you. Can't get water cus you could get attacked by piranhas. Can't go into the jungle cus there are cats and other animals that want to kill you. So no matter what, they cannot survive without those supplies. So you better fix what you did before you have more blood on your hands."

Itchy turns around and walks away leaving a shocked and pissed off Charlie behind him.

Balto is waiting outside the barracks again, waiting for the halftrack to show up. Yesterday, he waited and it never showed up so he went inside to fix the radio. That didn't work because someone took some shots at it and had hit it.

A soldier walks up to him and asks, "Did you fix the radio?"

Balto turns his head and glares at him. "No I did not fix the fucking radio. Someone shot at it."

The soldier cocks his head. "So it has a bullet hole in it?"

Balto keeps glaring at the soldier. "No it has four stupid. Now that halftrack better show up or they'll have to send more troops to dig our graves for us."

The soldier nods his head and looks back at Balto. "We can always go to cannibalism."

Balto thinks about it for awhile and smiles. "I'd have to be really desperate to eat one of our species."

The soldier frowns at him. "Why? Before we became like this, we ate each other all the time."

Balto nods his head. "You're right. How about this; if the halftrack doesn't show up, we get the wounded or the weakest ones first. Okay?"

The soldier salutes. "Yes sir."

The soldier walks into the barracks and Balto stays put, waiting for the halftrack.

**A/N: So they are planning on Cannibalism. I hope that the halftrack shows up. R&R **


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Charlie is in the radio room, trying to contact the halftrack so that he can reroute them back to _Devil's Domain_. He keeps trying to contact them, but they never answered.

Finally, after three hours, they answered the radio. "This is SDT-K76. On route to Krieg Outpost."

Charlie frowns. "Reroute to Devil's Domain. They need the supplies pronto before they go crazy. And we both know what will happen if all those soldiers are pitted against each other. They will slaughter each other until the last two end up killing each other. Now deliver those supplies to that base before they're all dead."

The driver starts to chuckle. "On it sir."

Balto is still standing outside the barracks when he looks down. He knows what will happen next; the halftrack didn't show up and this time, the soldiers will not go hungry. He walks into the barracks and, grabbing a soldier, pulls him outside.

Balto turns to him and gives him a sorrowful look. "Soldier, I'm sorry, but we need to eat. Bring one of the wounded out here; he can serve a purpose for us before he dies."

The soldier nods his head. "Yes sir."

He runs off to the infirmary to get one of the soldiers who had been caught in one of the mortar attacks.

The halftrack was an hour away and they were so close to arriving at _Devil's Domain_.

The driver turns his head to the passenger and smiles at him. "When we arrive, I want you to start pulling out the boxes of food. Even if they are in the back, I want you to pull them out as fast as possible."

The passenger nods his head. "Will do sir."

They make a turn through the trees and they finally spot the back of the outpost.

The driver turns his head back to the passenger. "When we get close to the side, I'm going to honk the horn."

The passenger nods his head and starts to laugh. "You better do it soon. It sounds like they are planning something."

All the sudden, a gunshot is heard and the driver starts to panic.

The soldier had one of his buddies help him bring out a wounded dog. Balto was holding his 9mm and had shot in the air to make sure the gun was still operating correctly.

He looks at the wounded frowns. "I'm sorry for this, but we need to eat something and you're the only one that we can eat that won't get us sick."

The wounded dog starts to cry. "Please don't kill me. I have a mate and five pups. I want to see my family before I die."

Balto starts to cry. "I'm sorry, but we will tell your family that you died to save the rest of us. We'll tell them that you died a hero and that you were a brave dog. May you rest in peace."

He aims the gun, but before he can pull the trigger, another soldier runs out and starts screaming, "You bustards! Don't you kill him or I'll-"

Balto turns to him. "You weak-"

He turns to the other soldiers and smiles. "Put him back. We have a new target."

They start dragging the wounded dog back to the infirmary.

Balto smiles at the other dog. "I felt bad for preparing to kill him, but you are weak. You always run and complain. You don't do shit around here. When a fight is happening, I have to flog you for showing cowardice on the battlefield. And in the _UCM Military Procedures_, any officer who has a soldier run in cowardice has the right to punish him accordingly. And cannibalism isn't your fate because you are too bony. You will die because I can't turn you into a soldier than I'll turn you into target practice."

The soldier falls to the ground and starts begging for his life. "Please don't kill me. I can…I can make a good-"

Balto shot him in the neck and the coward grabbed his neck to try to slow down the bleeding, but only manages to cut off the little airflow he had left and passes out. Balto holsters his gun and suddenly hears the horn of a halftrack.

**A/N: At least he didn't eat him. R&R**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I was just watching the News when I was typing my story I heard more about what happened in Connecticut and I know that them being mentioned in this story is kind of irrelevant, but I want people to remember them and what that crazy Lanza did to those children. He will spend eternity in Damnation.**

_Chapter 23_

A funeral was held for the soldier the next day. Every soldier in the outpost is attending except for three people; Balto, some staff sergeant, and a private. They were preparing the attack on Central America. The halftrack came and dropped off four boxes of food. After six hours, it came back with three more halftracks, each carrying food and recruits for the base. The soldiers almost destroyed each other, but were saved by the 'horn'.

Balto and the other two are drawing lines on the map. It wasn't a fancy 3D map, but instead, it was a basic paper map.

Balto frowns at the plan the private wanted to do. "No that won't work. The Skinner will rip our forces apart."

The Skinner was one of the cat's heroic figurines. He was called the Skinner because he was known to cut the skin off his fallen enemies and wear them onto the battlefield. And what's worse is that he never used guns; he uses swords and knives to slay his foes.

Balto turns to the sergeant and smiles. "Sergeant; any suggestions?"

The staff sergeant points to one of the Xs on the map. "Instead of setting up the mortars there, we can move some troops through there to flank the cats."

Balto thinks about it for a moment before looking back at the staff sergeant. "I like your plan. And at the other X, we can move troops through there as well and place the mortars behind the main force."

The staff sergeant nods his head while the private frowns. Balto salutes them and they both leave the room. Balto walks over to the radio and starts contacting the outpost in Mexico. In three hours, the invasion will begin.

Four hours later, Balto is doing the one thing he does best; war. He had moved all the soldiers into different positions and had contacted the Outpost in Mexico and the United States and they sent him three hundred soldiers. He's irritated at the fact that neither base sent him any bloody tanks. All they sent him was troops. But instead of complain, he obliged like a good soldier and tried to figure out how this was going to work. But, like all good plans, they can instantly crash down around you, leaving you with nothing, but a mess.

As Balto made his way through the trees, all the sudden, the trees were filled with cats. Even worse was that the Skinner was leading them. And even worse than that was all the cats were holding swords and knives. The dogs were only armed with guns and one combat knife.

Balto sighs deeply. "Oh shit."

The cats charged with full force at the dog's main force. Balto ordered a retreat so that they can get into an open plain to face the cats.

The Skinner smiles as the dogs ran away in terror. But he wasn't like the other cats, no, he was always thinking of what the dogs were going to do because the dogs were smart. The Skinner moved away from the main force and started moving through the trees until he came upon the open plains. The dogs had positioned themselves so that they could have a better advantage against the cats.

The Skinner sighs. "Well, my brethren are going to learn this lesson the hard way."

He watches as the cats ran into the clearing and were ripped apart by bullets. The ones in the back ran back into the forest so they weren't slaughtered like their comrades. The Skinner decided he's going to regroup with the others so they can prepare a solid defense against the dogs.

Balto and the rest of the main force made their way through the forest again and were trying to find the cats again. Balto and the rest of the military force linked up thirty minutes later and made their way through the forest. They made their way down the winding paths until they came across four different paths.

Balto and four other officers made their way up to the space in front of the paths and start to chat.

Balto turns to Charlie and frowns. "Okay Charlie, you go left, Kaltag, you go right, Itchy, you go down the second to the left and I'll go down the second to the right."

Charlie shakes his head. "I think it-"

Balto cuts him off. "You don't have any power to make a suggestion you spineless coward."

Balto turns to Itchy and smiles at him. "Hey Itchy, do you have any more cigars on you? I kind of ran out."

Itchy smiles back. "Yeah, but don't smoke them all. They aren't those cheap ass kinds you usually smoke; they're Cuban."

Balto starts to laugh. "It's been a long time since I lit up a Cuban. Thank you sir."

Itchy nods his head. "You're welcome sergeant."

Balto made his way down the path that he wanted to go down. He knew something was going to happen to him and it came from this area. It felt weird to him, but also familiar. He and the soldiers that went with him keep going until they come across a river. Unexpectedly, the cats flanked them. The dogs start to fire, but soon they have to resort to their knives as the cats get to close with their swords. Balto is about to lunge at a cat when The Skinner tackles him. Balto kicks him off of him and stands up. He pulls out his combat knife, but loses some courage as The Skinner pulls out two swords.

Balto glares at him. "If I have to die today, then I will. I will face my destiny with courage."

The Skinner smiles at him. "Then fate brought us together for this final showdown. Let's see who will meet their destinies first."

And with that, The Skinner lunges at him. Balto manages to maneuver out of the way, but one of the blades cut across his muzzle. He looks back at The Skinner, blood dripping from his muzzle.

He growls menacingly. "You're good, but you will still die like a cat."

The Skinner laughs at him. "You move like a cat, and yet you're a dog. You have the agility of my brethren, and the courage of your species. When I kill you, I will burn your body so that no one messes with your body when you're dead."

Balto growls and lunges at The Skinner. The Skinner blocks and kicks Balto away from him. Balto stumbles back, but is immediately put on the defensive as The Skinner attacks with such anger and rage that Balto only prayed that his knife didn't split in half. He even knew that The Skinner wanted to get rid of Balto's knife without killing Balto. He wanted to give Balto a warrior's death. Balto charges The Skinner in mid-swing and tries to throw him into the river, but The Skinner holds onto him and they both fall into the raging river.


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

Kaltag, Charlie, and Itchy lead their forces and they regroup with Balto's troops at a river. Charlie sees that all the soldiers are looking into the river and saluting. Charlie looks into the river and sees nothing. He also sees the cats are looking into the river as well.

Charlie approaches one of the privates and smacks him on the side of his head. "Why are these fucking cats still alive?"

The soldier turns to face him and growls. "They are alive because their leader fell into the river. They surrendered so they could honor him in his death. And besides, we are honoring our leader as well."

Charlie frowns at him. "What do you mean by that?"

The soldier starts to cry. "Balto fell into the river with their leader as well."

Charlie stops and he felt as if his heart was split in two.

Itchy overheard the whole thing and approaches Charlie. "Do you feel better now? A hero embarrasses you and you nearly kill him and then he dies and you smack one of his men for not killing the cats off. You need to take a vacation."

Charlie turns towards Itchy and growls. "Itchy, shut the hell up! I'm paying my respects to a fallen hero."

Itchy remains silent as Charlie approaches the river to salute his fallen superior.

The Skinner woke up on the riverbed. He looks over and sees Balto is laying face down in the water. He pulls Balto out of the river and drags him towards the trees. He then breaks off some branches and grabs some rocks as well. He places the rocks in a medium sized circle and puts the sticks inside the circle. He searches Balto's vest and finds some matches, but they're wet. He decides to create the fire the old fashioned way; striking to rocks to create some sparks. After about thirty minutes, a spark ignites a branch and a fire starts up.

Balto finally becomes conscious and he sees a fire is built. He stares at it for two minutes before hearing a crashing noise through the trees. He reaches for his knife and pulls it out. After about a minute of the constant crashing noises of branches and sticks breaking, The Skinner emerges from the tree line with a net full of fish.

Balto crawls away from him and growls. "Why am I here? Are you waiting for me to become vulnerable to then kill me?"

The Skinner laughs. "No. I saw that you were drowning and rescued you. I assumed you were hungry so I went fishing and brought them back so we can cook them and eat them."

Balto nods his head. This is actually the first time that Balto looked truly upon The Skinner. The Skinner was a jaguar with a scar over his left eye that went down to his jaw. He had the appearance of a noble leader and the appearance of a warrior.

Balto frowns at him. "What's your name?"

The Skinner starts to laugh. "So _now _you're trusting. What's yours?"

Balto smiles at him. "What do the cats call me?"

The Skinner chuckles at him. "We don't have a name for you?"

Balto frowns at him. "Why not?"

The Skinner laughs at Balto. "Because we name warriors after things they have done in battle. So far, you dogs have used guns and tanks to crush and rip us cats apart."

Balto starts to laugh. "You should have been in Africa. The cats used tanks there as well."

The Skinner frowns at him. "My brethren are different here than over there. We want to face our enemies face-to-face to prove who the better warrior is. But you dogs don't give us the opportunity as you always use guns and grenades to kill us all."

Balto frowns again. "We only know war by the way the humans did war. They used guns so we use guns. They used tanks and explosives so we use tanks and explosives. We are not use to sword fighting because the humans used guns in war."

The Skinner smiles again. "Then maybe you should read the history books more because before gunpowder, swords and arrows were the only weapons on the battlefield that were used. Horses were like our tanks and catapults were our artillery."

Balto frowns at him. "Where did you say you were from?"

The Skinner laughs at him. "So eager to change the subject. I never said where I was from. But since you want to know, I'm from Houston."

Balto's jaw drops. "You're from…from the United States! What's your name?"

The Skinner smiles at him. "My name is Michael. I was in the UCM military for seven years back when all species were accepted. I approved many recruits, even one of the Airborne named Charlie."

Balto smiles at him. "I didn't know you were in our military. By the way, my name is Balto."

Michael frowns at him. "Balto? Ah, now I know. I approved you as well. You were recruiting for the army. I saw that you had potential and here you are. And by the looks of it, you're a first sergeant."

Balto looks up at the night sky. "How did this war truly begin? How did we end up in the middle of this bloody war?"

Michael frowns at Balto. "This war started when you dogs elected that bastard of a president Nigel. He started this war by convincing the senate to declare that we cats were evil. We made an alliance with the Reptilian Brotherhood, but you defeated them in combat and they betrayed us. And then you defeated all of our other allies until you had the numbers and we were at the disadvantage. You need to know that before Nigel became president, the UCM controlled North America with passion and strength. Now the UCM has become an empire and they are going to conquer the world."

Balto looks back at Michael. "So you're saying that we dogs are evil?"

Michael shakes his head. "No. I'm saying that Nigel is evil. He needs to die. He has to die for the UCM to become what it used to be; the bringers of peace, not death."

Balto frowns in anger. "We dogs are bringing peace. It's the other species that are throwing war around. The UCM will stop all wars, even if it means killing off every other species just to do it."

Michael shouts out, "Then you are no better than Nigel! You can't claim you're an advocate for peace and declare war on everyone who disagrees with you!"

Balto sighs deeply. "I know. We need to get out of this jungle before we end up dead."

Michael smiles at him. "And go where? To the US; they'll kill me. Can't go to my territory because they'll expect me to kill you. So we have to go our own ways. I'll go south and you'll go north. But no matter where you are, I'll always think of you as a friend Balto."

Michael turns and walks through the forest, disappearing from view. Balto stands up and heads north to find the _Devil's Domain_ outpost. He had befriended his nemesis. It would rip Balto's heart in half when the time came to choose sides; his friends or his species.

**A/N: Who wants me to kill off Michael? I may or may not send him to oblivion(Damn Washington accent!). Anyway, have fun thinking of the next chapter. It will have betrayal in it XD**


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

As Balto is walking through the forest, he hears a battle going on. He runs in the direction of the noise and sees that the Reptilian Brotherhood is at war with…the UCM. Balto pulls out his combat knife, but the UCM soldiers ended up dying because of the snakes and their way stealth attacks. Balto watches the reptiles leave and actually disappear from view before walking into the clearing. He looks at every soldier and sees that they were some of the troops at _Devil's Domain_. He realizes that the dogs there are in danger. He sprints towards the outpost to warn them of the danger that will be coming.

After thirty minutes of running, he finds the outpost is still intact. He walks up to the gate and opens it. All the soldiers look at him and run over to him, excited that he's alive. They hug him, they pat his back, they salute him, and they give him some beer and cigars. Balto is accepting all of their gifts and they throw question after question at him, all of which he brushed off and heads towards the radio inside the barracks. As he enters the barracks, the same thing that happened outside happens to him. The soldiers rush towards him, but he manages to slip into the control room and locks the door.

He walks over to the radio, ignoring the pounding on the door, and contacts the base in Washington D.C. "This is Devil's Domain Outpost. Identification number is 03004098. We need to evacuate the base before we are overrun by the traitorous Reptilian Brotherhood. Acknowledge."

He waited and then he got an answer. "This is Firebase Beta. We are sending halftracks to your location from Mexico. When they arrive, we need you and your troops in Canada. Our allies have turned on us and we need all the reinforcements we can get."

Balto starts to cry. "Will do sir."

He hangs up the radio and sits down in one of the chairs. He opens the bottle of beer he was given and starts to drink it. He knows that the final hours for the UCM will be the bloodiest hours of all time.

Three hours later, Balto is standing outside the barracks waiting for the halftracks to show up. All the sudden, the southern wall explodes and debris is flying everywhere. Balto scrambles for cover and the soldiers within the barracks rush out with their guns ready. Balto watches his troops fire into the blackness. He gets up and heads inside the barracks to get his MP-56. He finds it inside his locker and pulls it out and loads it up. He sprints back outside and stops when he sees the Reptilian Brotherhood, followed by the cats, storming inside the outpost. Balto starts to back up to the main gate and pulls the trigger and holds it down. He sees snakes getting ripped apart, lizards getting mowed down by bullets, crocodilians lasting a while longer, but going in the end, and cats falling to the ground under the barrage of bullets. After killing the ones up front, he quickly turns around and heads to the gate. He arrives and helps the soldiers open it. Once the door opened, Balto and his infantry ran in the direction of the outpost in Mexico.

Michael walks into the outpost that the dogs have just abandoned and starts to cry. It wasn't his idea to kill them off like the cowardly Reptilian Brotherhood wanted. He wanted to face them like warriors and to die in honor, not kill them in the middle of night. He looks at all the dead bodies of cats, dogs, and reptiles and sees that what they did was not honor; it was murder.

Charlie is walking around the outpost when he sees five halftracks arrive in the base. He watches them pull in front of the barracks and one of the drivers gets out.

The driver turns to the rest of them and yells, "Okay; we'll stop here to take a rest. We'll arrive at Devil's Domain in the morning."

Charlie smiles and keeps walking around. He approaches the gate and hears a knocking noise. He knew the guards had left to rest and the other two wouldn't arrive for a couple of minutes. He opens the gate and he sees Balto walk in with his head hung low and behind him were the soldiers from _Devil's Domain_. He salutes Balto, but Balto keeps walking. Itchy approaches Charlie from out of nowhere and smiles at him.

Charlie turns towards Itchy. "Is he still pissed at me?"

Itchy turns his head to look at Balto and then looks back at Charlie. "No. He looks like he just lost a battle or something. You are not in the wrong; he is. So don't worry about it Charlie."

Charlie smiles at Itchy. "You always know what to say."

Itchy is about to say something when Balto approaches them.

Balto lowers his head in shame. "We lost Devil's Domain. Our allies have turned on us and we are losing on every front. We need to-"

All the sudden, Balto sees some gorillas running towards the base.

Balto turns to Itchy. "When did gorillas arrive in South America?!"

Itchy shrugs his shoulders. "They must have aligned with the cats. Charlie, close the gates."

Charlie rushes over and slams the gate shut. He locks it and smiles. "That takes care of that."

Suddenly, the gorillas climb over the walls and start ripping the dogs apart with their hands. Balto pulls out his assault rifle, but is thrown into the wall. He hits the wall hard and falls to the ground. Charlie pulls out his pistol, but one of the gorillas grabs him and snaps his neck. He drops Charlie and Charlie lies on the ground motionless. Itchy runs and starts yelling "Retreat" and the soldiers start to run. Balto manages to get to his feet, but is again thrown into the wall and held there. He looks into the eyes of the gorilla and growls. He reaches for his knife, but is immediately thrown away from the gorilla. Balto lands on the ground hard and all the wind is knocked out of him. He crawls towards the halftrack and as he gets closer towards the door, he reaches for it. Miraculously, he opens the door and crawls inside and starts it up. The gorillas let him drive off to Texas. They wanted the dogs to know that they had no more allies left and that they were going to lose this war.

**A/N: Well Balto and his comrades(Washington accent) are on the losing end to this war. Should he surrender or rally waht remaining forces he has left and push the invaders back? R&R**


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

Balto is driving the halftrack, still wondering why the gorillas let him go. He keeps driving when he looks in the driver's side mirror. He sees something in the distance. He keeps trying to make it out and he suddenly realizes that it's a Panther tank. He looks back to the windshield and lead foots it. He keeps driving until he sees a group of UCM soldiers at a checkpoint. He steps on the brake and stops at the checkpoint. He gets out of the vehicle and one of the officers approaches him.

The officer smiles. "Sir, we need some-"

All the sudden, they hear jet fighters flying in. Balto tilts his head up and sees that they are not UCM fighters. He watches as they tilt downward and they start firing their machineguns and launching their missiles. Balto and the soldiers run as the checkpoint and the halftrack explode into a ball of flames. Balto keeps running, knowing that any resistance is futile.

In Texas, the base commander is staring at a 3D map and is watching all the UCM controlled sectors being captured. The cats and their allies were red and the dogs and their allies were blue. He watches as Mexico turns red and Canada turns blue again. Europe is blue and the only other continents that are blue are Antarctica and Africa. He knows what the UCM has to do; they have to deploy some of their European forces and put them on the border of Mexico and the United States. It will be a tough battle, but the UCM will win in the end.

Balto and the other soldiers run as fast as they can until they reach the border of the US. They cross and make their way to Firebase Beta. As soon as they arrived, the base commander approaches them.

He looks at Balto and frowns. "Sergeant, where have you been?"

Balto frowns at him. "Just getting my ass kicked around sir."

The base commander smiles at him. "Welcome to Firebase Beta. This base is actually a huge artillery base that is designed to shoot at targets that are long range. For example, I can order my troops to fire at Mexico City and the main artillery gun would destroy that town quicker than you could melt snow with a match."

Balto nods his head. "Pretty impressive. Unless they use jets to take it out."

The base commander smiles again. "That's why we have anti-air guns on the corners of this firebase. They wouldn't dare attack-"

Suddenly, the cats blast down the gates and they charge in, followed by gorillas and the Reptilian Brotherhood. Balto grabs his assault rifle and starts firing. The base commander screams as Michael cuts him to pieces. Balto turns and he sees Michael again.

He aims his gun at him. "My drill sergeant once told me '_All alliances will fall if they are not created fairly.'_ Well Michael, our alliance will fall. We may be friends, but I have an obligation to my species. I fight not for friendship, but to protect the innocent. And today, I will spill your blood to pay the price for freedom. Freedom isn't free; it is paid with blood."

Michael growls fiercely at him. "If you want to protect your species, let us kill Nigel. He has doomed you ever since he was inaugurated. If you don't let us kill him, you're only going to achieve killing yourself and your kind."

Balto cocks his head, but quickly aims the gun back. He realizes that resistance is futile. He slings his gun over his shoulder and runs while yelling "Retreat".

One of the gorillas approaches Michael and laughs. "How come you won't let us kill that dog?"

Michael smiles at the gorilla. "Because he has a big decision to make; one that will decide the fate of not his species, but of the whole world itself."

The gorilla smiles at him. "Well, he better make the good one cus I keep restraining myself on not ripping him apart."

Michael laughs. "Well keep it up. You're doing great so far."


	28. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

Seven hours after the defeat at Firebase Beta, Balto is rallying his troops to push the invaders out of North America. He is still a first sergeant, but he has been given five whole divisions to use to conquer North America again.

Balto is walking through Houston again when Itchy approaches him.

Itchy starts to cry. "I miss Charlie! He…He died for the UCM and he…he doesn't even get a funeral!"

Itchy breaks down crying and Balto is staring at him. Balto pulls out a cigar and starts to smoke it.

Itchy looks up at Balto and growls. "You don't even care do you? You wanted him dead! I hope you rot in Hell for all eternity!"

Itchy twists around and storms off. Balto looks up at the sky and begins to cry. "Charlie; this time, I will kill all of them to punish what they did to you. They will all die."

He looks back down and starts to walk away. He knows now what he has to do; he has to kill Michael and eliminate all hostiles so that the UCM can become strong again.

An hour later, Balto and his fifteen thousand soldiers are moving into southern Texas to push the invaders back. Balto sees Firebase Beta and all the cats and their allies are marching towards the next military base.

Balto turns to his troops and shouts out, "We are going to ambush them. When they stop marching and take a rest, we will charge and kill them all. Now let's move out."

He and the rest of the soldiers start to follow the cats through the brush and foliage.

Michael is trying to get his forces to march into the night after about twelve hours of marching, but they won't budge.

Michael looks at one of the gorillas. "Rally the troops. We have to keep going."

The gorilla yawns. "Our legs hurt. Can't we take a break for once?"

Michael looks down and sighs. "Very well. Don't come crying to me when you aren't prepared for an attack."

The gorilla starts to laugh. "What? The dogs are running away from us. What are they going to do; bore us to death?"

Michael is about to say something when he hears a twig snap. He looks around to see where it came from, but he can't see anything. He sniffs the air, but there is no scent. He starts to panic. He knows the dogs are the masters of surprise attacks. They can be anywhere.

Balto and the rest of his forces are watching the cats and their allies eat and talk from below the bushes. Balto is holding a TR4 sniper rifle. It is a UCM weapon and the caliber is a thirty caliber. He is looking through the scope and he sees one of the gorillas laughing. He pulls the rifle back and attaches the silencer and puts it back into its original position. He lines up the shot and pulls the trigger.

Michael is pacing when he hears a sort of whistle noise. He is looking around and he hears the sound of a bullet impacting flesh. He twists around and he sees a gorilla's head shoot out from the other side. He sees flesh, brains, and skull fragments splatter all over the ground.

And that's when he hears Balto shout "Charge!"

He twists around and sees a bunch of dogs charging at him. He twists around again and sees more dogs charging at him. He is about to call a retreat when he feels a bullet smash into his abdomen. He falls to the ground and his vision becomes blurry. Even though he can barely see, he still watches as his forces are ripped apart by the UCM soldiers.

Balto stands up and walks over to the battlefield. He is looking at the bodies when he comes across Michael.

He smiles as he notices that Michael is still alive.

He turns to one of his soldiers and frowns. "Get an ambulance down here. We have a wounded soldier."

The soldier looks around and sees that none of the UCM troops were shot. "Where?"

Balto points at Michael. "He's wounded. Now get an ambulance down here before I transfer you to Antarctica."

The soldier nods his head and heads off to find the dog with the radio.

Balto sits down and looks at Michael. "It's going to be okay Michael. It's going to be okay."

Michael looks up at him and smiles. "Thank…you my friend. I…knew that what you said…to me was only…your emotions talking. We are…true friends."

Balto starts to cry. "And I shall do as you asked. I will help you save this world. But let me help you first."

Michael smiles again. "That is a…good idea."

**A/N: Friendship never dies. No matter where you are and what path you have taken in life, your friends will be with you every step of the way to help you. Your true friends will anyways. R&R**


	29. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

Balto is in the infirmary of Firebase Beta, watching the News with Michael. He isn't really paying attention until he hears one of the reporters talk about Alaska.

He watches the reporter put on a serious face. "Jack, I'm here in Anchorage and it looks like the whole city has been burned to the ground. UCM military are still looking for the survivors. Apparently, our former bear allies turned on us and burned Anchorage to the ground. From all that the officers could tell us, we are winning against the bears because we have tanks that shoot flames. So far, no UCM casualties have been reported. Back to you Jack."

Balto starts to cry. Michael looks at him and frowns. "What is it?"

He turns his head towards Michael. "My wife was in…in Anchorage. She was in the hospital. All I have now are my children and they are still in Nome. Michael, take this card. It says that you are a spy working for the UCM. Tell them that you have information the president needs to hear alone. If they order you to tell them what the information is about, tell them Section three Article seven. Now when you feel better, go meet with the president."

Michael smiles at him. "Thank you my friend. Where did you get the security card?"

Balto stands up and looks back at Michael. "I have my ways."

He walks out of the infirmary leaving a recuperating "spy".

Seven hours later, Michael is walking through the streets of Washington, D.C. It had been years since Michael was in D.C that everything felt new to him. He's trying to find the White House so that he can "meet" with Nigel. Nigel is a pit bull and has the attitude to match. He always got what he wanted and if he didn't, everyone would pay the price. He and Michael had once been friends, but when Michael was chosen to be the next president, Nigel didn't like that at all. Before Nigel, there was no UCM. They were called the CFA (Canine/Feline Alliance) and were tasked not to bring war, but to stop war. The CFA were the peace keepers of the world and if any species went to war with another, they would be at war with the CFA. Peace keeper is a bit of an exaggeration. The CFA didn't stop the war by forcing a truce; they stopped it by going to war with the aggressors. Every species in the world respected them because mostly, the CFA has defeated them once or twice in war. The CFA knew war and if you know war, you know how to prevent war.

When Nigel took over, he was so angry at Michael that he broke the alliance with the felines and had his forces kill them all. The felines fled into Africa and South America and the dogs pursued only to get killed by the terrorist group the Reptilian Brotherhood. The Reptilian Brotherhood was made up of members from the Crocodilian Oligarchy in China, the Snake Democracy in Nigeria, and the Lizard and Turtle Union in Vietnam. They helped the felines gain weaponry and would send reinforcements if the cats needed it. Well, there came a time when the newly formed UCM conquered them and forced them into an alliance against the felines. They ended up betraying later on and coming back to aid the cats once again.

Michael is thinking so hard and for so long that he doesn't even realize that he has stopped in front of the White House. He turns his head to the left and he regains himself. He starts acting all serious and agent like so that when he enters the White House, they won't realize that he is not one of them.

Balto is walking through Anchorage. The once bustling city is now nothing more than ash and rubble. He keeps walking until he is in front of the hospital. The once beautiful, white hospital is nothing more than a pile of charred walls, ash, rubble, and death. He stares at it for a long time before vomiting on the ground. He wipes his mouth and looks back at the hospital again. There is nothing for him there so he keeps walking, all the while ash falls around him like snow.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Michael walks into the White House and one of the UCM security guards walks up to him.

The security guard growls at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Michael smiles at him and pulls out the security card. "I'm here to see the president. I have information for him that I must tell him alone."

The security guard nods his head. "Ok. He's in the oval office. And make sure you don't forget the information he needs."

Michael smiles at him. "I won't."

Michael heads off towards the oval office to meet up with Nigel. He was going to kill his once friend now foe. He made his way up to the oval office, but was stopped by security.

The security guard frowns at him. "What do you want?"

Michael frowns back at him. "I need to see the president. I have information that I must tell him alone."

The guard shakes his head. "Nope. Tell me the information and I'll pass it along."

Michael is trying to remember what Balto told him.

After awhile he looks back at the security guard and growls. "Article three Section seven clearly states-"

The security guard panics. "Ok. You can go in. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Michael smiles at him. "Don't worry; I won't tell a soul."

The security guard nods his head and opens the door for Michael. Michael walks inside the oval office and sees Nigel is looking out the window.

Nigel turns around and smiles. "Ahh. One of my security guards told me that you have information for me."

Michael smiles back. "I do. I have found out that someone is trying to kill you."

Nigel starts to laugh. "Oh really? Who is it?"

Michael frowns at him. "Me."

Nigel reels back and looks in horror at his assassin. "Who…Who are you?"

Michael starts to laugh. "Come on Nigel. Do you not recognize your former friend?"

Nigel focuses on his face and his jaw drops. "Michael! You're…You're alive! It's good to see you again my old-"

Michael growls at him. "Shut up! You tried to have me killed and you act like we are still friends? It doesn't work like that. And besides, I have a better friend than you. Even if he tried to kill me multiple times. But when he tried to kill me, he did it like a warrior while you do it in the shadows. You're a snake and you'll die like one."

Nigel shakes his head. "I don't think so."

He reaches into his desk and pulls out a machete. He turns back to Michael and charges at him. Michael pulls out both of his swords that Balto recovered from the road and blocked. Nigel kept swinging like a mad dog while Michael defended himself as if his life depended on it. Nigel swings at Michael to try to hit his neck. Michael sees this coming and kicks Nigel in the ankle. Nigel stumbles backward, and after regaining himself, lunges again. Michael blocks the machete with one of his swords and punches Nigel in his snout. He hears the sickening crunch as Nigel's snout shatters. Nigel stumbles back and puts his paw to his snout. He looks back at Michael and growls loudly. "You…You broke my snout! I'll kill you! I'll rip your fucking heart out and shove it down your throat!"

Michael starts to laugh. "And how are you going to do that? Are you going to have your body guards do it o are you going to become a true male and do it yourself?"

With a roar, Nigel charges at Michael with his machete swinging wildly. Michael smiles as Nigel swings down to hit Michael around the head. Michael simply swung his sword up and he cut off Nigel's paw. Nigel grabs the stump and watches his paw fall to the ground, still holding the machete. He tries to slow down the bleeding, but it's useless as blood is oozing out of the stump like lava out of a volcano. He falls to the ground, still holding his stump and starts to crawl away from Michael. Michael walks over and brings the swords to Nigel's throat.

Nigel starts to whimper and cry. "Please…Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want me to!"

Michael starts to laugh. "You claim you were doing things for the citizens. Well, in the history books, you will be known as a spineless tyrant who didn't have the guts to do the right thing. The UCM is over; the CFA has been brought back-"

All the sudden, the doors are kicked open and Balto, followed by seven soldiers enter the room.

Nigel starts to smile. "Soldiers; kill him."

Balto and the other dogs don't respond.

Nigel gets angry. "Kill…Kill him! What are you…OH SHIT!"

Nigel sees the insignia on their vests. The insignia is CFA. Nigel looks back at Michael. Michael doesn't even react as he slices through Nigel's neck. Nigel's body falls to the floor and his head rolls until it comes to a stop near the desk.

Michael turns to Balto and smiles. "Thank you for securing the guards for me. You can take your position as president now. I'm going back to my-"

Balto raises his paw to cut him off. "If you don't mind me saying, but I think we had a dog as president for too long. I think we need something different. I think you need to be in charge so we can show the world that the CFA means what we go by: equal rights for all species. And besides, you are the reason why the UCM failed. I may be bitter that we lost, but I'm happy that I met you in my life. You showed me the truth behind the UCM. I hope I can serve you as I did Nigel sir."

Michael smiles and tears start forming in his eyes. "Balto, you will not serve me as you did Nigel. You serve not me, but the CFA. You are my friend and I will not shackle you to my every desire. You are free to do as you wish."

Balto smiles at him. "Sir, I'm going to stay in the military. You will need all the protection you can get sir."

Michael extends his paw. "Then you and the men who follow you will remain in D.C until those who followed Nigel accept me as president. Thank you Balto. You are a true hero."

Balto sees Michael's extended paw and reaches out with his own. He shakes his paw.

Balto starts to cry. "Sir, what…what will you have me do?"

Michael starts to cry. "Your first task is to stay here so we can chat longer."

Balto starts to laugh. "As you command sir. As you command."

Michael frowns at Balto. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Balto smiles at him. "I have my ways."

Michael and Balto stop shaking paws and they start chatting about the future.


	31. Chapter 30 (New One)

**A/N: I didn't like my previous Chapter 30 so I deleted it. I remembered in my story that Balto lost his wife Jenna unfairly. Well here's the new one. Don't cry. And I couldn't think of any songs, so I put a patriotic song up. He is in the military so it fits (sort of). R&R**

_Chapter 30_

Balto is standing near a stop sign with a cigar in his mouth. He had left D.C as fast as he could because he didn't want to show Michael that he was depressed. He watches all the cars passing by and his most evil and darkest thoughts and memories come to the surface. He hated it so much that he would do anything to make it stop. He starts to walk down the sidewalk when he remembers Steele's dying screams. That was the worst moment in his life; not because he killed someone he likes, but because he killed someone he hated and stayed to hear him scream. He starts to walk faster and faster, trying to make his tainted thoughts disappear. Pretty soon, he starts to run and he passes all the citizens who give him looks of disgust. He runs until he finds a bar. He walks inside, but realizes that drink cannot solve his depression. He twists around and walks outside. He starts going back the way he came until he sees Bolt and his wife. He smiles, but he suddenly starts to cry. He sprints off towards the apartments that he had rented for one night.

Three hours later, he reaches the apartment and enters his room. He locks the door and windows so no one can get in or out. He looks around and he spots it; his officer's uniform. He removes his bullet-proof vest and puts the shirt on. He doesn't really care about the pants part because he doesn't need them. He looks into the mirror and sees that he needs his officer's hat. He searches the room and he finds it in the closet on his suitcase. He walks back to the mirror and places the hat on his head.

He pulls out his 9mm and starts to cry.

_"O say can you see by the dawn's early light,_

_ What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,_

_ Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_

_ O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?_

_ And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_ Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;_

_ O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,_

_ O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

He cocks the hammer back.

_"On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

_ Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

_ What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_

_ As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_ Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

_ In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

_ 'Tis the star-spangled banner, O! long may it wave_

_ O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_

He brings the barrel of the gun to his head.

_"And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_

_ That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,_

_ A home and a country, should leave us no more?_

_ Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution._

_ No refuge could save the hireling and slave_

_ From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:_

_ And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave,_

_ O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_

He places one of his fingers onto the trigger.

_"O thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_

_ Between their loved home and the war's desolation._

_ Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n rescued land_

_ Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!_

_ Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_

_ And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."_

_ And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_ O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

And he fires the gun.

**Yes these are the actual lyrics of the national anthem. Everything in quotations and italics is anyway.**


End file.
